Tangled: Princess Business
by DayDreamerxo15
Summary: When Rapunzel's royal family comes for a visit, things don't go very smoothly. As a result she's pressured with princess lessons in preparation for a royal ball. She soon builds a friendship with her cousin who desperately needs her help. Rap/Eugene fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So I've been writing this story in my head for a while and I finally had the guts to type it up. I seriously can't get enough of this movie and I have so many great ideas! I'm just afraid they won't be as good typed compared to in my head. But it's worth a shot!**

***Point of view of Rapunzel, years later, possibly telling the story to someone.**

I woke up to the warm sun beaming through my window. Pascal was already awake, staring at me with a smile. I smiled back "Good morning, Pascal." I frowned when I realized what day it was. "Today's the day, isn't it?"

It was the day my royal family were coming to visit. Mother (my real, wonderful, loving mother) said that they were quite anxious to meet me. I was excited to meet them too, really I was. I was just afraid that they wouldn't like me. What if they thought I was strange? What if I messed up and said something stupid? Being princess was sometimes a little overwhelming. I was still getting used to the idea.

I really wanted to go for a horse ride that morning so I got dressed real quick. Pascal made a noise and peaked out from behind my crown.

"Almost forgot" I placed it on my head then reached out my arm for him to climb up. I took one step outside my door and bumped into a maid.

"Oh good morning! Is Eugene up yet?" I asked

"Still asleep I'm afraid. Princess, your mother wishes to see you for breakfast."

I began to slowly back away "Tell her… tell her I'm not hungry."

"Where are you off to? Your cousins will be arriving soon."

"Horseback riding. Just a quick ride. I'll be back in time!" I started to speed walk down the hall then broke into a run and headed for the stables.

Max looked happy to see me. "How's my favorite horse this morning?" I asked, scratching behind his ears. He whinnied happily.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around to see Ben. He worked in the stables and took care of all the horses. He taught me how to ride a horse for the very first time. Eugene tried to teach me, but the horses like to mess with him too much. And although I found it funny, Eugene got frustrated very quickly.

"Rapunzel. Call me Rapunzel." I reminded him for the hundredth time.

"Okay, _Rapunzel_, shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Well… probably. But I really want to go for a ride. Just one quick ride to clear my mind."

He sighed "Alright… be fast. I'll get Max ready for you"

I shook my head "No, no. Not Max today. I want to ride her" I pointed to a beautiful black mare in the back.

"Dakota? Oh I… I don't know, Rapunzel. She's not trained yet." The horse stood there quietly. She seemed pretty tame to me. "I've rode every horse but her. _Please_, Ben?"

"Okay, okay." I watched him put on her saddle. He pulled the straps tight and closely checked her over.

Max was staring at my new horse, looking unsure. I patted his head "Don't worry, Max. I'll be safe. She seems like a nice horse!" Max didn't look so convinced. I noticed Dakota flash him a smug smile on our way out.

"Why isn't she trained?" I asked Ben

"I've been working with her…" he explained "but she doesn't listen. She's very stubborn and only does what she wants when she wants."

"Is she training to be like Max?"

"Yes… but that'll change if she keeps this up."

"Maybe she just needs a friend." I grinned up at my horse who seemed to be listening.

"Mhm." Ben didn't look so convinced either. Was she really that bad a horse?

I tossed my crown to Ben who almost dropped it. I pretended not to notice and climbed on. "Keep that save, okay? I'm all set! You can let go now" He hesitated before letting go then backed away slowly.

I gripped the reins and gave them a whip. Dakota whinnied and took off full speed, galloping with the wind. She glanced up at me to make sure I was still holding on. I rubbed her neck in response. She probably thought I was a typical princess who rode side saddle all the time. But she soon realized that I could actually handle riding a horse the _right_ way.

She eventually started to slow down. I checked my shoulder to make sure Pascal was still with us. He gave me the thumbs up. Dakota came to a stop under a shady oak tree."That was so much fun! I knew I'd like you!"

She grinned at me.

"But I think… you should try harder with your training. I bet Max could help you." I suggested

She huffed.

"Do… you and Max even get along?"

She shrugged.

"You should give him a chance. He really is a sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes.

I shifted myself so I could sit pretzel style on her saddle. I let out a sigh. "I don't want to go back. I just know I'm going to mess up."

I sat there deep in thought, thinking about how to act and what to say when they arrive. Suddenly, someone shouted my name and made me jump. I lost my balance and fell off my horse. Dakota nudged me with her nose and I giggled.

Eugene hopped off Max and rushed over. "Rapunzel! You okay?"

"Never better." I muttered, a little embarrassed.

He offered his hand and pulled me up. "You didn't wake me this morning. I'm shocked."

"Well… I decided to let you sleep."

"Hmm, that's a first." His eye brows pulled together "What's bothering you? Why are you out here all alone?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm… I'm nervous. I hate this feeling and I can't run away from it…"

"Everyone gets nervous."

"Even you?"

"I can remember a few times. For instance, the first dinner with your parents. I did a good job at hiding it but I was defiantly nervous."

I grinned "But don't you remember? It went so well! We were all talking!"

"It did go pretty well, didn't it?"

My smile quickly faded. Eugene rubbed my shoulders gently "Just try and relax, Punzie."

"What if… What if they don't like me?" I looked down "I'm afraid I'm not what they expect a princess to be."

"Rapunzel… You've only been a princess for a month. It's a big change. They'll understand."

I gave him a worried look and he took my hands "Hey… I'll be right by your side. You won't have to meet them alone."

I smiled softly "Okay, Eugene."

"We should head back. Your mother's looking everywhere for you."

I nodded "I was supposed to join her for breakfast. Probably to go over some last minute things…"

"Yeah, I talked with her this morning. She highly suggests that I keep the witty comments to myself… Am I really that bad?"

I shrugged with a grin "I don't mind. You make me laugh."

He smiled a little "But still, I want her to like me."

"She does. Both my parents do."

We decided to head back so I hopped back on Dakota and she took off. I was anxious to get back to see mother. I felt kind of bad for missing breakfast with her.

Dakota came to a stop when she spotted the carriage. I was late. My face suddenly started to feel all hot and my heart started to pound in my chest.

I noticed my mother and father waiting to greet them as the four women stepped out. My mother's sister, Lady Cecelia, hugged both my parents. Behind her were her three daughters, Kimberly, Roxanne, and Diana. They all looked so perfect. Not one flaw on any of them.

Eugene appeared next to me. He reached out his arm to rub my back "You ready?"

I shook my head "No… Not really."

Dakota started to act funny and began to squirm. "Whoa, what is it, girl?"

Her nose shot up and sniffed the air. Her eyes locked onto a freshly baked pie sitting on a window sill. She ran to the window, trying to dodge anybody in her way. I pulled back on the reins but it was no use. Dakota bumped into Kimberly, Roxanne and Diana, knocking all three of them into the fountain! I jumped off and rushed over to help them.

"Oh no, I'm _so_ sorry!" I cried "I- I lost control of my horse"

They did not look happy. I glared at Dakota, who had pie all over her face. She shrugged with a nervous smile.

"Here, let me help you-" I reached out my arm.

"Get away!"

"Look what you've done!"

I backed away into Eugene's arms. They struggled out of the fountain by themselves. No one dared to help them. Everyone was staring and I felt absolutely horrible.

"Now, girls, it was an accident." Mother said. The two older ones, Kimberly and Roxanne, ignored her and would not stop complaining. It only made me feel worse and worse. There was a big lump in my throat that I couldn't swallow.

"This dress is spun of only the finest silk! Now look at it!"

"We're ruined!"

"Perhaps you should dry off in the castle" Mother suggested quickly.

Lady Cecelia agreed and as she escorted her three daughters inside, all I did was wonder how this day could possibly get any worse.

**Author's note (again): So I know it's a lot to absorb for the first chapter. All these new characters, right? It's just that when I write a fanfic I **_**need**_** new characters to get a plot going. In this case, there are many so far. I thought it would be interesting to see Rapunzel have a relationship with other people besides her parents and Eugene. And of course there will be Rapunzel and Eugene fluff. That's a must! After all, they're the reason I'm even writing this ;D So keep an eye open for chapter 2! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I think you're overreacting" Eugene said, sitting on my bed.

"They fell in the fountain, Eugene! And it's all my fault."

"That horse is to blame, not you."

I didn't blame Dakota. She didn't mean to knock them over. Ben warned me she wasn't trained and I didn't listen. That proved it was my fault.

Someone knocked on my door and Mother walked in. She smiled softly. "Darling, please don't worry over this. Your cousins still want to meet you."

"They're not mad?"

"Of course not. They have invited you and I for tea in the garden. Your aunt Cecelia will be joining us as well."

I wanted to say no. I wanted to grab Eugene's hand and make a run for it. But I couldn't abandon mother again. I needed to do this.

"Now?" I asked

She nodded, her eyes shifting. "Rapunzel, where's your crown?"

"Oh um, it's in good hands. Ben's got it. I didn't want it to fall off while I was riding…" I looked down, knowing I wasn't supposed to be riding in the first place.

"No worries, Punzie, I'll fetch your crown." Eugene said, standing up. I gave him a look that said 'don't leave me'. But I knew we'd have to separate because he wasn't invited. Not that he wanted to join us anyway.

Eugene squeezed my shoulders. "It's only tea, Rapunzel. You'll be fine."

Mother took my arm, pulling me along. I was starting to feel that nervous pain in my stomach again as I followed her to the garden. I gulped when I spotted them sitting around a table. As mother introduced me, I was able to look at them more closely.

Lady Cecelia, my aunt, had blonde hair. But not golden blonde like mine used to be. It was a lighter blonde, almost white. She didn't look much like my mother. I couldn't see any resemblance. She smiled at me, showing off her perfect pearl white teeth.

As for my cousins, they had on even nicer looking dresses than the last ones. Their faces looked flawless. Skin: as white as snow. No freckles at all. Lips: full and painted a pretty shade of pink. Hair: pinned up. Kimberly and Roxanne had strawberry blonde hair. Diana had light blonde. She resembled her mother most.

"Rapunzel, it's so nice to finally meet you." Cecelia said "You're beautiful. Just like your mother."

"Thank you." My face fell "I'm really sorry about what happened…"

"Well, you should be more careful next time." Kimberly said, stirring her tea.

"Let's put that all behind us. Like it never happened." Cecelia said quickly "Rapunzel, dear, you must tell us about yourself. What are some of your interests? "

"Well… I do like to paint." I told them about the mural I painted in the main wing of the castle and encouraged them to take a look in case they haven't seen it already. I continued to share my hobbies with them. Playing guitar, knitting, cooking, basically everything I could think of. When I finally finished babbling, they stared at me blankly for a moment. I took another sip of tea which tasted awful but I swallowed anyway.

"Kimberly, Roxanne, Diana… Why don't you tell Rapunzel about yourselves?" Mother suggested

They talked about their music interests mostly. Kimberly bragged about how well she plays the harp. Roxanne bragged about how well she plays the flute.

"What do you play, Diana?" I asked

"Piano." She answered. Her sisters looked at her, bewildered for some reason.

"Really? That's so cool. My friend Hook Hand plays piano too. He plays for me all the time at the Snuggly Ducking. Eugene never seems impressed but he's just jealous he can't play an instrument."

Another blank stare. I took another sip.

"Who's Eugene?" Roxanne asked

"Mr. Fitzherbert is the brave young man who helped Rapunzel return home." Mother explained "Isn't that right, Darling?"

I nodded, smiling "He's staying with us. Eugene always wanted to live in a castle, even when he was a thief." Opps, that last part slipped out.

"Thief?" Roxanne gasped "You must be joking."

"He's… not anymore." I mumbled, looking down

"Mr. Fitzherbert has changed. I trust him completely." Mother said. It was refreshing to hear her say that. I smiled at her.

Pascal scurried up my chair and I scooped him in hands "There you are! I was wondering where you went."

He pointed to my cousins with is tail. _Are they mad?_

"I don't think so. Not anymore."

He made a face. _They don't look very forgiving._

"Don't be silly, Pascal. It's all behind us now."

He blinked, tilting his head to the side. _Can I stay?_

"Of course you can." Pascal dove into a bowl of grapes resting on the table. I giggled but no one else seemed to find it amusing. Cecelia cleared her throat and changed the subject to politics or something. I sighed and blew a piece of hair away from my face.

Suddenly, a kitten popped out of a basket lying on the ground. It caught my attention right away. Pascal continued to happily make little noises while chewing on grapes. The kitten perked up and spotted him. It crawled out of the basket and crouched down, ready to pounce. My eyes grew wide.

"Rapunzel?" Mother asked "Rapunzel, what's the matter?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to say something! "Pascal, look out!"

He turned bright red in panic as the kitten leaped onto the table. It chased him around and around, knocking over everything. The tea pot spilled over, spilling all over Cecelia's shoes. I stood up, horrified, and Pascal jumped into my hands. Kimberly grabbed the kitten and gave me a dirty glare.

I ruined their dresses. I ruined our tea. I ruined her shoes. What else could I possibly mess up?

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I could feel that lump in my throat again. My eyes filled with tears.

"Rapunzel…" Mother reached out for me.

I shook my head and backed away slowly. Then I ran away. I found Eugene walking up the hallway and ran into his arms, sobbing.

"Oh no… What happened?"

"Eugene," I cried "I'm the princess of disaster."

He looked at me, whipping a tear away with his thumb "No you're not. You just got to relax more. You've been so tense."

"It's just that I try so hard to do good and then everything goes wrong and I…" My eyes started to fill with more tears.

"No, no. Hey, please don't cry." Eugene placed my crown on my head. I sniffed and looked up.

He took my hand. "C'mon, it's been a long day. I think you need a break"

**Author's note- UPDATE finally! Sorry for the delay. I've been focusing on studying for midterms this week. I must be honest with everyone, my updates aren't very consistent. Sometimes I update the next day, sometimes the next week. It's not that I don't have time, I just don't like to rush my stories. However, reviews help speed up my updating ;D So I hope you'll stick with me. I plan to continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

Eugene led me to our favorite spot right outside the castle entrance. We took a set on the balcony that overlooked the entire town.

"Dare I ask what happened?" Eugene finally said.

Pascal made a noise and bowed his head in shame. Eugene rose an eyebrow "Ah, I should have guessed."

I cupped him in my hands and smiled "It wasn't Pascal's fault... That kitten attacked him."

Eugene sighed and leaned back, resting his arms behind his head "When are they leaving exactly?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, the sooner the better, right?"

I looked out into the water, trying to see past the mountains. "Hey Eugene? Remember when my father showed us his ship last week?"

"How could I forget?"

"I was thinking… maybe not now, but soon, I'd like to sail away on it… with you?"

I gave him a second to think about it and by the look on his face he seemed to like the idea.

"Not forever." I continued. "We'd come back, of course. But as much as I love Corona, I want to see other places too. I want to… see the world! Doesn't that sound exciting?"

He sat up, smiling. "I like the sound of that."

"Really?"

"Absolutely! I've been around, you know. I could show you some interesting places. Maybe catch up with some old friends."

"You mean partners in crime?"

He shrugged "You could call them that."

Why did the idea of meeting Eugene's "old friends" sound so exciting to me? But then again, maybe he was being sarcastic. His "old friends" might be dying to get revenge on Flynn Rider.

"So that's a yes then?"

"That's a heck yes!"

I grinned and hugged him "You just made my day!"

"After the day you had, I'm glad."

Mother called my name and we both looked up. "I see someone's feeling better. Does that mean you will be joining us for dinner?" She looked at me. "You don't have to, Darling. Not after today."

I thought about it for a moment. I didn't want to make a fool of myself again. And a dinner alone with Eugene sounded really nice. But maybe if I tried presenting myself better, my cousins would like me more. I was sure I could dress like them. Maybe that would give me the confidence I needed.

"Could you help me get ready?" I asked

"Of course" Mother replied softly

"You'll come to dinner, won't you Eugene?"

He smiled and nodded. "I'll be there."

I asked mother to pick out my finest dress. She had to do a little digging in my closest, since my more expensive dresses were in the back. I'd never worn any of them before because I never bothered to really dress up. I preferred more casual, comfortable dresses that I could run around in.

We decided on a pretty light blue dress. It wasn't much my style but I was willing to give it a try. She put on a pearl necklace around my neck then placed my crown back on my head. I asked her to help me with my makeup next. I wanted to look like my cousins with their powered white skin and big, pink lips. Mother said that I didn't need makeup because I already looked too beautiful. But I insisted because I really wanted to make a good impression.

When we finally finished, I looked in the mirror and smiled. I never looked so pretty and that made me feel really good about myself. I wasn't even nervous when I entered the dining room. I walked tall and proud and everyone was very impressed to see me dressed so nicely. Even Eugene. He had the same look on his face like when we first met. I giggled and took a seat next to him.

He leaned over and whispered "I think I'm underdressed." He was wearing a white shirt and vest, the same style he always wore. I liked it though. It suited him. "You look handsome." I said, sweetly.

"Yeah but, you- you look stupendous."

I grinned.

Once the waiters served us, Cecelia was first to break out with conversation. "So! Rapunzel! How would you feel about a royal ball in celebration of your return?"

"That sounds like fun. I love celebrations."

"I want to begin lessons with you. You must learn to walk, talk, and behave properly. We wouldn't want you making a fool of yourself again, would we?"

"Well… No."

"Splendid. Then it's settled. I will teach you everything you need to know to become a proper princess."

I thought about it for a moment "So basically, this ball isn't just a celebration. It's a test to see if my princess lessons are… successful?"

She nodded once "Exactly."

"Oh well, that sounds like… a lot of pressure." I mumbled.

"Perhaps it's a good idea, Darling." Mother said

Eugene shook his head "You don't have to do anything you don't want."

Cecelia glared at him. "Mr. Fitzherbert, exactly how long will you be staying?"

"As long as I'm welcomed."

"Ah, I see."

So that meant forever, didn't it? My parents would never kick him out or anything… unless he did something bad. But he was done with thieving so he was here to stay!

"Are you employed?" Kimberly asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Should I be?" Eugene asked

"Well, I suppose not. It seems you're living here for free… Just goes to show you how lucky Roxanne and I are to have married such successful men."

Eugene looked annoyed as he drummed his fingers on the table. I can only imagine the things that he wanted to say but he kept his mouth shut.

Roxanne agreed and nodded "Mother arranged only the best for us. Especially for Diana. Can you believe she's engaged to a prince?"

"Engaged? I thought you were my age?" I asked.

"I am." Diana said quietly

"Is that surprising to you? 18 is the appropriate age to marry." Cecelia said "Your mother and I got married at 18 as well."

Mother glared at her "Cecelia, now's not the time to discuss this."

"It's her responsibility as princess. She must marry. Let's see… your birthday was last month so that gives us plenty of time to find you a suitable husband."

This conversation was starting to sound horrifying. If I did marry, it didn't have to be right away. And it certainly wouldn't be arranged. What really bugged me was that she acted like Eugene didn't even exist. Maybe I wanted to marry _him_ one day.

I glanced at Eugene who looked even more annoyed than I was. He sipped his wine glass over and over while leaning back on his chair.

I looked down at my plate, not very hungry anymore. "I don't want to get married. Not now anyway."

"Don't be ridiculous, Rapunzel. You don't want to let your kingdom down, do you? You will be Queen and every Queen needs a King."

Eugene suddenly slammed his glass onto the table, making me jump. "You know what I think! Marriage is a pain! You marry and that's it! You're stuck with that same person your whole life, someone who you may not really even know. All it is, is a total scam for money or whatever it is you people stress over. You must be crazy to think it's okay to force pointless marriages."

"Listen to you. You know nothing about us and you have no business to even be here." Kimberly snapped "What's your purpose here? What is it you're after, hm thief?"

Eugene looked mad. He was about to tell her off but something stopped him. He looked at me, realizing he had just ruined the dinner I put so much effort into. And I knew he felt horrible.

He stood up "You know what, I think I'll be excused."

Everyone watched him leave and the room fell silent.

"Um, I'll be excused too… Goodnight everyone." I slipped out of my chair and left the room without looking back. I hurried across the hall to catch up with Eugene. He was waiting for me right outside his bedroom.

"_What_ was that?" I asked

He shrugged with his hands in his pockets, trying to look all innocent "What?"

I sniffed his breath. "How much did you drink tonight?"

He shrugged "Not much."

I crossed my arms, not at all convinced. Eugene does two things when he's nervous. First, he tries to play it cool and act like nothing's bothering him. Maybe it fools everyone else but I can always tell. And second, when he gives up with the first, he drinks any type of alcoholic beverage he can get his hands on.

I didn't think he drank _that _much. But it was enough to get him to speak his mind.

"Rapunzel." Mother called, standing behind me. She gave me a certain look and that said 'we need to talk.'

I sighed. "Goodnight, Eugene."


	4. Chapter 4

"Is it true? Do I have to get married? Cecelia said it's my responsibility. I don't want to let my kingdom down."

Mother shook her head. "No, no. You could never do such a thing. She shouldn't have said that. "

"I would like to marry Eugene someday… But I don't think he wants that. He said marriage is a pain."

"He doesn't want you with someone else." she corrected me "Cecelia was talking about arranging you with another man. I would be worried if Eugene didn't react that way."

"But… what if he never wants to marry me? What if I'm the pain he was talking about?"

"How could you possibly think that? He loves you."

That didn't mean he wanted to marry me. "…Mother? Did you want an arranged marriage? You were so young."

"I was quite young. And I was a teenager, much like you. I had other interests." she admitted "However, I was the oldest so naturally, I was expected to marry and become Queen. I felt I had no choice. When I first married your father, I knew absolutely nothing about him. I thought I would never be happy with this… stranger. As days passed, we got to know each other more and more. We would talk and laugh for hours and still do today. I soon realized he wasn't a stranger anymore. He was my husband and I had fallen in love with him."

I smiled.

"I realize how lucky I am to have married your father. Not all arranged marriages turn out as well as ours. You've been through so much and we wouldn't want to put you through any more. Never mind my sister. You may marry whom you choose, when you choose."

"Oh, I've already chosen! I… just don't know if he'll choose me back."

"Give him time, Darling. He'll propose when he's ready."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

I hugged her but pulled away when I thought of something "What about these princess lessons? Do I have to go through with them?"

"I'm afraid so… My sister can be stubborn. She won't take no for an answer."

"That's okay. I want to learn my responsibilities."

Mother slightly smiled "She told me to tell you your first lesson is tomorrow morning. 8 o' clock in the garden."

"Oh… already?"

"I know. She's quite serious about all this."

"But why can't you teach me instead?"

"She insists."

I nodded "Don't worry, Mother. I can do this. I'll be the best princess ever."

I couldn't fall asleep that night. My mind wouldn't rest. I kept thinking about how Eugene reacted at dinner. _You know what I think! Marriage is a pain! You marry and that's it! You're stuck with that same person your whole life._ Is that really what he thought? I didn't want him to feel stuck with me. I needed advice from a guy's point of view.

I kicked off my covers and sat up. Pascal was asleep, making little noises as he breathed in and out. I darted out my room and across the hall, sneaking past any guards. I made it to the stables without anyone noticing. Max was asleep. I was going to wake him but I knew he wouldn't take me anywhere at this hour. All of the other horses were sleeping too… all but one.

"Dakota!" I shouted in a whisper. She bowed her head and nudged my hand, in case I was mad at her. I could see she felt bad about the whole fountain incident. I stroked her head. "It's okay, girl. I forgot all about this morning. I think I've got a bigger problem. Can you take me somewhere?"

Dakota nodded and turned around so I could strap on a saddle. Then I hopped on and rode her to The Snuggly Duckling.

Everyone was really excited to see me and they always made me feel welcome. I didn't have to worry about messing up or saying something stupid. I could just relax. "Sneaking out past your bedtime, huh?" Hook Hand joked

I smirked "I'm not a baby. I don't have a bedtime. And I didn't sneak out. I'm here because I need advice. It's about Eugene."

"Where is he anyway? Surprised to see you here by yourself."

"That's the thing. He drank a lot tonight because he was nervous and he said some things…"

"What kind of things? Hurtful things?" Big Nose asked

"Well, not exactly…" I trailed off.

"C'mon, spit it out. We're all ears!" Hook hand said

I took a deep breath, starting from the beginning. I told them how nervous I was and how horrible of a day it turned out to be. I especially mentioned the discussion at dinner.

"She says I have to marry because it's my responsibility and if I don't, I'll let down my whole kingdom." I explained "I wanted to marry Eugene but now I'm not so sure. Cecelia wants me to marry a more suitable husband. Someone other than Eugene. But that's not going to happen. Then Eugene completely lost it. He hates the idea of marriage. He thinks it's a pain! It was so bad."

"I should've seen that coming" Hook Hand said "Here's the thing with marriage. For guys, it's usually fear of commitment-"

"He died for me." I reminded him

"Must be something else then."

"Maybe! He's got another girl on the side." Shorty said

My face fell. It hurt to even think that.

"I'm sure that's not it. I don't think he'd do that to you. I would never do that to my girl!" Big nose said

Everyone groaned "Don't get him started!"

"You're all just jealous!"

I smiled "Would you like to marry her?"

His face lit up "Some day for sure!"

"That's so sweet." I sighed "I'm just afraid Eugene will never propose…"

"Here's my advice! Don't make him feel pressured into it. That's the worst you could do. Wait it out. He will eventually, once he gets over himself." Hook Hand said

Big nose agreed "He does love you, there's no doubt in my mind. Just you wait, he'll realize how lucky he is to have you and he'll never want to lose you."

I grinned "Thanks you guys."

I glanced out the window and noticed my cousin peaking in at us. "Diana!" My voice squeaked. I was shocked to see her. She ducked so I rushed outside to confront her. "What are you doing here?"

"I… followed you… on that horse." She pointed to Max who shook his head at me. "You shouldn't be sneaking out! It's dangerous out here!"

"I'm fine though. I'm with my friends! I think you should meet them! They're the best!" Before she could argue I pulled her inside. "Everyone! This is my cousin, Diana!"

**A/N: Sorry to cut you off short! I know everyone hates cliffhangers, including myself. Wonder how Diana will react entering the Snuggly Duckling for the first time? Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated so you know what to do :D**


	5. Chapter 5

As I introduced Diana, everyone gathered round.

"So you two are cousins?" Someone asked

"I don't see the resemblance." another added.

Diana pulled on my arm. "Rapunzel, we should go"

"Heyyyy why the rush?" Hook Hand asked.

"Yeahhh, you just got here" Shorty said

Diana was starting to look very uncomfortable. "Is she okay? She looks a little white." Big Nose said

"It's okay, Diana. Really, they're my friends." She gave me a look that said 'you're crazy'.

"She's fine." I told everyone "She's just mad because she thinks I snuck out."

"It's past curfew!" she hissed

"But I don't have a curfew!"

"I think your cuz needs to loosen up a little! Whaddya say, girly?" Hook hand suggested as he took a seat upon his piano.

"No, no. I couldn't possibly-" She cut off as she watched him play "You're quite good."

I nudged her shoulder "See? I told you he was talented!"

"Amazing." Diana agreed "How are you doing that? You only have five fingers"

Hook Hand shrugged "Nothin' to it."

I stepped up onto the bar counter and let out a few singing notes.

"What are you doing?" Diana hissed

"Singing." I replied. The guys cheered me on and I sang more, adding lyrics this time. Soon, everyone was singing and having fun but Diana refused to give in.

"C'mon Diana, join in!" I held out my hand to give her a boost but she shook her head. I shrugged and continued to sing. My heart was pounding as hopped and bopped around. I opened my mouth to sing again but someone else had cut in. I looked to my side and grinned. Diana was next to me with her hair down, feet bare. And she sang so... _boldly_! I never thought a voice like that could come out of a girl like her.

"Diana! You're singing!" I shouted

"I guess I am!"

We sang together until the song came to an end. I was so happy I hugged her then took her hand to hold up for applause. All the guys held up their mugs and cheered.

Once everything got settled down, Diana and I took a seat next to the fire place to talk. Atilla made us some cupcakes. I grabbed one and took a big bite.

"Delicious as always!" Atilla gave me the thumbs up. Diana chuckled softly and took one, taking a tiny bite.

"You have a great singing voice, Diana. I knew we had to have something in common. We're cousins, after all!"

She smiled "Thank you."

"Soooo. You're engaged to a prince! That's exciting! That means you're a princess, like me."

"No… not like you. You're princess by blood. I'm just marrying into it…" she looked down, almost looking ashamed of something.

"What's he like?"

She gave me a blank stare.

"Your prince. What's he like?" I asked again, more specifically

She frowned. "I… I don't know him very well."

"Oh…" I was quiet for a moment "You must know something about him! I could talk about Eugene all day."

"Really?" She asked "About what?"

"Well, you know, about his likes and dislikes. His interests. Like, he loves brunettes. He hates spiders. He'd never admit it but I know he's secretly terrified of them." I continued to talk on and on about him. I guess I was talking too fast because Diana looked a little lost. "Sorry, I know I'm babbling… just one last thing. He's changed. He's really not a thief anymore. But I think your mother hates him because he once was."

Diana sighed "That sounds like my mother. No one is ever good enough for her unless they're royalty."

I didn't like the sound of that. "He's really sweet and he listens to me and cares about me and makes me laugh… I really love him."

Diana smiled then looked thoughtful. "Rapunzel… If you don't mind me asking, where were you for those 18 years?"

I remember telling my mother and watching her tears fall. I think it broke her heart. She took it really hard and blamed herself. I didn't like seeing her cry because it made me want to cry. I told her that it wasn't her fault and to never think that again. I told her that I was happy in my tower because I didn't know any better. I didn't know how wonderful the world was.

Mother did ask about my kidnapper. I simply told her she treated me well. She treated me like… her daughter. I looked up to her. She taught me how to read and write and many other things. I thought she loved me. But she only wanted my hair. My entire childhood… was a lie.

Diana stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I'm sure you heard rumors. I especially love the one where I was Eugene's partner in crime for 18 years. But it's completely untrue."

"You don't have to tell me…"

"No, it's okay. I was… locked away in a tower."

She blinked, looking unsure.

I took a deep breath. "When my mother was sick, the flower used to cure her gave my hair magical powers. I know it sounds impossible but I had 70 feet of hair that could heal the sick and injured. I was kidnapped and put in a tower. My kidnapper used my hair to stay young. She tricked me into thinking the world was a horrible place so I never tried to escape. I stayed in that tower for 18 years but it was my home and I was happy… or at least, I thought I was."

"Oh my, Rapunzel… I… I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Really, it's fine. I wanted you to know. But it's all in the past. My life now is better than I could have ever imagined."

She smiled sadly "I'm glad."

We were getting tired so we decided to head home. We said our goodbyes and promised to be back soon for another fun night. I hopped on Dakota, leaving Diana with Max. She hesitated.

"What's wrong? He doesn't bite."

"Sorry. I'm not so good with horses. I'm surprised I made it all the way here on this one." she admitted.

"Trust Max. He's very professional." Max made a proud face. Diana managed to get on and we made our way home.

When we finally made it back, it was really late. Our mothers were outside the castle talking to a few guards. One of them pointed us out and both our mothers turned around.

"Where were you? Do you have any idea what time it is? We were about to send out a search party!" Cecelia yelled.

Mother pushed a piece of hair away from my face "Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm great! We went to the pub I told you about. We sang and danced and had so much fun."

"A pub?" Cecelia glared at her daughter "What were you thinking? You know better."

I didn't mean to get her in trouble. "It's not her fault. She followed me because she thought I was sneaking out. I was going to come right back. I didn't know I was doing anything wrong."

"How could you not know? Surely it's past your curfew." Cecelia said

"I never gave her a curfew. She's never done this before…Rapunzel, we were worried." Mother sounded a little shook up.

I bowed my head "I'm sorry"

She sighed "It's been a long day. Go to bed, girls."

Diana nodded once and hurried inside. I went to follow her but Cecelia called after me. "I expect to see you tomorrow morning for your first lesson. On time."

I'd forgotten all about that… and I wasn't looking very forward to it. "Yes, of course. Goodnight!"


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up early that morning to check on Eugene. I climbed into his bed and hovered over his face "Eugene" I whispered "Eugene, rise and shine!"

He opened his eyes slowly and I smiled "How are you feeling?"

He held his head in sudden pain. I could imagine he had a bad headache after last night. Not that _I_ ever had a hangover before.

"Been Better." He sat up, running his hand through his hair "Uhh, listen, about last night..."

"You freaked out. What happened?"

"That woman wouldn't shut up. I don't know… I just lost it. I'm sorry but I don't like your relatives very much."

"Well, that's okay… they don't like you very much either."

He chuckled "Was she being serious? About the whole getting married thing?"

"I already discussed it with Mother and she says I can marry whoever, whenever I choose. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah. That is great. Now we can…" He trailed off.

My eyes widened "We can what?"

"Nothing."

"You were going to say something." I demanded

"I was just going to say we can, you know, just enjoy being together. There's no pressure now."

I looked down "Oh… but eventually I'm going to need a husband. Could we get married one day?"

His face softened a little "Course, Punzie. But I think right now, I need to get through this week. And what about our trip? Will that be before or after the wedding?"

I grinned "Well I think that's up to you! You're the one who needs to propose."

He smirked. "Oh that's right."

"What a relief. I thought you hated the idea." I admitted

"What made you think that?"

"Because of what you said last night! I mean, if you don't want to marry me, it's okay. Just say so."

"Rapunzel! I want to marry you! You're the only girl I would ever want to marry. I just don't want to rush anything."

My shoulders relaxed "Okay, Eugene."

"So we're good then? No rush?"

"No rush. I can wait… Um, how long exactly?"

"Can't say. Don't you want to be surprised?"

"That's true!" I gave him a quick kiss then sprung out of bed "I have my first lesson this morning! So get dressed! It's a new day, let's make it a good one."

I skipped down the hall, on my way to get some breakfast, when I noticed Diana outside the castle. She was staring at someone loading hay onto a wagon. I went outside and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped a little. "Oh! Rapunzel, you startled me." She cleared her throat "Last night was… a lot of fun. The most fun I've had in a long time."

"Who were you staring at?"

She blushed. "No one."

"Is that… Ben?" I asked, trying to look past her. It was him! She was staring at Ben! That's when I got an idea. My mater plan, you could say. I could tell Diana didn't want to get married. Her only reason was to make her mother happy. She just never said anything because she didn't know any better. She didn't know what it was like to be truly in love. That's why she needed to meet Ben. This was her chance to really fall in love. They were perfect for each other.

"He's really nice. You should meet him!"

"No, Rapunzel, please don't!" she hissed but it was too late. I had already called him over.

Ben approached us and Diana suddenly looked nervous.

"Hey Ben! I'd like you to meet my cousin, Diana!"

"Benjamin Cooper" He introduced himself "Nice to meet you, miss."

Diana curtsied. "Pleasure." I rolled my eyes.

There was a moment of awkward silence. My eyes shifted back and forth, hoping one of them would say something, but they stayed quiet. I finally spoke up "We were just talking about you, actually! Diana wants to go horseback riding. Could you teach her?"

"Uh, Sure." He pointed his thumb at the wagon. "I'm just finishing up. Be right back."

Diana looked mad, "Why did you do that? I hate horses!"

"No you don't. It'll be fun, trust me! Oh wait… I completely forgot. I have a lesson with your mother. I guess you'll just have to go without me."

"Rapunzel! You can't leave me alone in this!" she cried.

I noticed Eugene walking towards us, buttoning up his vest. I smirked "Eugene will go with you! The horses love him." Eugene made a face and turned around but I pulled him back "Eugene? Honey? Ben's taking Diana horseback riding and she wants someone to go with her. I can't go because I have my first lesson. So I was hoping…"

He groaned "Oh, c'mon." I gave him a certain look that said 'do this for me or else'. He sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay, _fine_."

"Great!"

Ben came back, ready to go. Diana looked unsure but I gave her a little push to follow him. Eugene arched an eyebrow at me, wondering what I was up to. I shrugged with an innocent smile. I'd explain to him later. I needed to get going because my lesson was about to start!

Cecelia was happy to see me on time. She got started right away and went over all the basics. She made it clear that some major changes would have to be made to my behavior. She said no skipping or running in the castle. Never slouch or hunch while walking. You must keep your spine straight. She also said I have to stop talking nonsense all the time and only speak when necessary. She said I should keep my thoughts to myself.

She went over other things too, like manners. She showed me how to curtsy which you're supposed to do when you greet someone. I was starting to feel a little overwhelmed. All these rules seemed like a lot to remember. To end the lesson, she gave me a stack of books to read during my free time. She said that they would help me better understand how to talk and act like a princess and the responsibilities it comes with.

I carried the books to my room and placed them on my desk. Someone knocked on my door and entered. "Uh, hey, how did the lesson go?" Eugene asked

"Fine. Nothing went wrong, at least." I answered simply

"Good to hear! Hey, listen, don't freak out but your cousin got into a little accident."

I gasped. "What happened?"

"She's fine!" he assured me "She just fell off her horse…"

"WHAT?" I dashed out of my room and ran straight for the stables. Diana was sitting on a wagon while Ben carefully wrapped a bandage around her knee. Neither of them noticed me. I blinked, a smile spreading across my face. They were already bonding! But then, Cecelia just had to come and ruin the moment!

"What happened?" she demanded

"Mother!" Diana gasped. She hopped off the wagon and quickly pulled down her dress. "I- I fell. Something spooked my horse."

Eugene appeared by my side. I gave him a look that said '_uh oh_'.

Cecelia sighed "Why were you on a horse in the first place?" She turned to me "Rapunzel, did you know about this?"

I smiled nervously "Well, actually, it was kind of my idea."

She huffed "I should have known."

"I thought she would have fun!"

She turned her attention towards Ben, narrowing her eyes. He took off his straw hat and combed his hair with his fingers, trying to look a little more presentable.

"Who are you?" She finally asked.

He hesitated so I decided to answer for him. "That's Ben! He works here."

"I see. Then I suggest you get back to work."

"Yes, ma'am." He picked up a bucket of dirty water and walked away.

Cecelia took Diana's arm and walked off. I let out a sigh. "That did not go the way I hoped."

"And what way would that be?" Eugene asked

"Promise not to laugh?" Eugene smiled playfully and nodded.

"I have a plan. Maybe it's crazy but I think it just might work! Diana's being forced into a marriage and she's just going along with it! My plan is to show her what it's like to really fall in love. Ben's her perfect match! And by the looks of it, I think they already like each other."

Eugene chuckled. I put my hands on my hips. "You promised!"

He grinned "I'm sorry. You're just cute. Hey, if this works out you could start your own match making service."

"I'm serious, Eugene. Diana needs my help."

His face got serious "Okay, Punzie. I could talk to Ben if you want. The kid could use a few tips."

I smiled and rolled my eyes "Just not the smolder. It doesn't work. We see right through it."

Eugene smirked "I beg to differ."

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! Don't forget to leave a review, good or bad, I don't mind! I have a lot in store for this story but if you have any ideas, please leave some! I love getting suggestions!**


	7. Chapter 7

That night, on my way to bed, I noticed a candle flickering in the living room. Diana was sitting on the couch, writing something in a notebook. I peaked over her shoulder to see what she was working on. She was writing music! I got over excited and grabbed it out of her hands "What's this!"

"Rapunzel! Stop! Give it back!"

She sounded mad so I handed it back "Sorry…"

She pulled the notebook close to her chest and looked away "It's fine…"

"I didn't know you wrote music."

"I don't."

"You just were. I saw you."

She sighed. "You don't understand."

"I would if you talked to me. Sometimes it feels good to just talk to someone."

She sat back down and sighed. I took a seat beside her, linking my hands together and placing them on my lap.

"My father… he was such a good man." She began, her voice so soft it was almost a whisper. "He loved music. In fact, he taught me how to play piano. We were really close. He used to write songs for me and I would play them all the time." She paused, her smile fading. "My parents never got along. They would always argue. One day, they got into a big argument. A _really_ big argument. The next thing I know, my father's packing his things. My mother didn't even try and stop him. He just left and I was heartbroken. That's why I stopped playing piano… It was just a dumb hobby, anyway. "

Mother had told me that not all arranged marriages work out. I realized that this was what she was talking about.

"I thought he loved me…" Diana said sadly.

"He does."

"Then why did he leave? Why?" I didn't have an answer. She looked away again. "Mother says he never cared for us. She says we're better off without him."

I frowned. "Not all mothers know best, you know. No offense to yours."

She looked up at me.

"And piano is _not_ a dumb hobby. It's a talent. It's something that you should be proud of. Something that makes you happy. You can't give it up."

Diana was quiet for a moment. She sighed. "Mother says I can't talk to Ben anymore."

"What?"

"She won't allow it."

"That's not fair!"

"Rapunzel, it's _okay_. May I remind you that I'm engaged."

I frowned. It was _not_ okay. Cecelia was ruining my plan. But I wasn't going to let her stop me.

I noticed Eugene standing by the doors and gave him a soft smile. "Goodnight, Diana. Think about what I told you, okay?"

She nodded once. I got up and skipped over to Eugene, taking his hand.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"Why? Were you talking about me?" He asked with a playful smile.

"No... We were talking about something sad."

"About what?"

"Diana doesn't have a father. He left them…" I followed Eugene into his bedroom and added "I'm a little disappointed to be honest. I was hoping to have an Uncle." I don't have any Uncles on my father's side of the family. He has no siblings.

Eugene took a seat on his bed and took off his boots "We can't have it all, Punzie."

"I know. That's why I'm so grateful for what I _have_."

I collapsed on his bed and curled up on my side. Eugene smiled. "Staying with me tonight?"

"Mhm" I replied, keeping my eyes closed.

"I could get in trouble for this." he reminded me.

"They think I'm asleep. No one has to know." I peaked one eye open, hoping he gave in. He laid next to me on his back, putting his arms behind his head like he always does. He grinned. "Works for me." I smiled and snuggled next to him…

That morning, I was so happy with Eugene's arm around me that I didn't want to wake up. Although it didn't last long because someone knocked on his door. I panicked and quickly rolled off the side of his bed to hide. Eugene sat up from the thud. "Uh, come in" He said, still half asleep.

I was a little relieved to see Diana walk in. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were still asleep… Um, I'm looking for Rapunzel. It's almost noon and she has a lesson."

Eugene's eyes must've given me away because Diana all of a sudden noticed me. I popped my head up and smiled nervously. I searched for something to say but nothing came to mind, "Umm…"

She held up a hand "It's none of my business. I just wanted to remind you that you have a lesson."

"Right. Of course. I better get ready then."

I went to follow Diana then looked back at Eugene "And don't go back to bed!"

He stretched "I'm up, I'm up."

I stopped by my room real quick to throw on a dress and to pick up Pascal. Diana walked with me on my way to my lesson when I noticed a certain someone out the window.

"Um, Diana, I think I left my… hair clip out on the balcony. Could you go get it for me?" I asked "Oh wait! Turn around."

"Why?"

"Just turn around"

She listened this time and with one quick move, I pulled out her bun. She had long, pretty blonde hair that fell perfectly. It looked much better down. I'll admit it made me a little jealous. Diana gave me a confused look then she noticed Ben out the window. "Rapunzel! I know what you're doing!"

Ben wasn't even allowed on the balcony so he must've really wanted to see her! She'll thank me for this. I practically pushed her out the door and shouted "Go find my hair clip!" And with that, I pulled the doors closed.

I made my way to the dining room, which was where my lesson was being held. Cecelia and I were having lunch together, just us two. She tied a scarf around my chest to keep me from slouching. It was such a pain! I couldn't even reach the salt! Cecelia went over table manners. No elbows on the table, don't lean back on your chair, chew with your mouth closed, and so on. Once she finished, I finally got the chance to eat without her _watching_ me. She was now busy writing something in front of her and she stayed quiet for a long time.

I finished my plate of salad and looked up "What are you writing?"

"Invitations for the ball. You haven't forgotten, have you?"

"Of course not. I can't wait!" I grinned

"You should be." She took off her glasses and set them down "That's enough for today, Rapunzel. Well done."

Kimberly and Roxanne walked in. "Mother, we can't seem to find Diana anywhere." Kimberly reported

"She's not in the castle." Roxanne said. My eyes widened.

"Odd. She must be outside." She got up to go look for her and her daughters followed. I couldn't let her see them together! That would ruin everything! Besides, Diana was terrified of disobeying her mother. I didn't want that on her.

"Hey, wait!" I called. I tried to get up but the scarf held me down. "Pst! Pascal! Help!"

Pascal popped out of the flower center piece in the middle of the table. He untied the knot behind my chair with a simple tug, landing on the tiled floor. "Thanks, Pascal!"

I hurried down the hall, talking a shorter way than they did. I spotted Diana and Ben talking on the stairs. I banged frantically on the window to warn her. Diana suddenly looked panicked. Ben started to say something as he backed away. Diana quickly nodded, as if agreeing was the only way to make him leave. He smiled then swiftly jumped over the stairs railing, just in time. Cecelia appeared seconds later. I leaned my forehead against the glass, sighing with relief.

**A/N: I really liked this chapter! I actually got the scarf idea from Princess Diaries lol! Reviews would be lovely!**


	8. Chapter 8

I waited for Cecelia to walk away before I hurried outside "Phew! _That _was a close call."

Diana was smiling to herself, which made me even more curious. "So… what did you two talk about?"

"Nothing." She replied

I pretended not to be interested "Fine, fine. I guess it's none of my business anyway…" It didn't last long "Oh, come on, tell! When will you see him again? I think he likes you."

"_Rapunzel_." She blushed "Let's change the subject."

I noticed Pascal scurry up the flower pot. I held out my arm for him to crawl up. "Okay. What are your plans for today?"

"Um, I have none."

"Great! Then you, Pascal and I are going into town. We could go shopping. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

She grinned "Okay, sounds like fun."

First things first, we needed some money. So I decided to ask my parents. And of course, they willingly gave us a generous amount.

I showed Diana around town and we stopped at all the markets. We went to the bakery and bought tons of sweets. We went to a paint shop and I bought some new paints. I even bought Eugene the perfect surprise. He wanted these really nice boots sitting in a window display and I decided to buy them! At one point, I got distracted playing jumping rope with a few little girls. But Diana didn't mind. She seemed to enjoy watching.

Next, we went to the tailor's shop. We enjoyed looking at all the dresses ― dresses of every shape, size, and color. They were all very pretty. The tailor kindly offered us some hats. "This one! Or maybe this one. No, this one!" I decided, grabbing a hat covered in feathers. I admired myself in the mirror and giggled. Diana appeared next to my reflection, wearing a hat decorated with flowers.

She laughed "We look stunning!" Something caught her attention and her face turned serious. She walked away and I followed, wondering what was wrong. Then I realized what she was staring at. Wedding dresses.

"Oh wow, they're beautiful, aren't they?" I asked, standing beside her. Diana didn't reply. It's was like the dresses pained her to see, yet she couldn't look away.

Pascal and I looked at each other. "Are you excited about your wedding?"

She hesitated "I don't know."

I frowned "Why are you doing this?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"You always have a choice."

She shook her head slowly "Not always."

I wanted to argue. I wanted to say 'doesn't it bother you that your life is being planned for you?' But I didn't want to make matters worse. I pulled on her arm "C'mon, let's go."

Eugene was waiting for me when we got back. I was really excited to give him his surprise. "Close your eyes and put out your hands"

He smiled playfully and did as I told. I placed the boots in his hands and he opened his eyes. "Surprise!" I shouted "Do you like them? Those are the ones you wanted, right?"

He grinned "They're great! Thanks, Punzie. But you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know. But I wanted to. I think you should try them on."

He sat on the balcony to do so.

"Diana and I had a fun shopping. I was going to ask you to come."

"Shopping? Not so much my thing. No matter, you're mine tonight."

I giggled "What do you mean?"

"You and I are going into town to have dinner. Sound good?"

I smiled. I knew he wouldn't want to have dinner with my relatives again. I didn't blame him. "Sounds great."

He stood up to admire his new boots "Perfect fit by the way." He leaned closer to kiss me and I threw my arms around his neck, anxious for my kiss.

I was happy to have a dinner alone with Eugene. He took me to a nice little pub downtown. It was different than the Snuggly Duckling. I preferred my friendly pub thugs. But Eugene didn't feel like dealing with them that night. He said he just wanted it to be us. I liked that.

We talked about our upcoming trip and we decided to ask my parents after the ball. The trip would be my reward for doing well with my lessons. The pub had a world map on the wall as decoration and I pointed out all the places I wanted to visit. He agreed to all of them.

We headed home, hand in hand, and we talked and laughed all the way to the castle. I told him I'd meet him in his bedroom. He didn't argue because this was becoming an every night thing. Not to mention, our little secret.

I stopped by Diana's room to see that she was writing in her notebook again. But she slipped it under her pillow as soon as I walked in. "How was dinner without us?" I asked

She chuckled "Very boring."

_Tap_. A noise came from her window. _Tap_. There it was again. We exchanged looks_. Tap_. _Tap_. I opened her window and looked down. Ben was throwing pebbles! "Oh my gosh!" I squealed "This is so romantic."

"What is it?" Diana asked. Her eyes grew wide when she realized what was going on "What is he doing?" She hissed "He's going to get us both in trouble."

"He wants to see you! Go down there!"

"I can't! It's past curfew and I can't just walk outside." A little rebellious is good sometimes. Healthy even. Just look how far it got me.

"Look, you can climb down that." I pointed to the trellis right beside her window.

"Are you crazy?"

"You can do it." I assured her

She started fussing over her hair "I'm not… dressed appropriately."

What a lame excuse. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot, a little annoyed.

She groaned "I can't believe I'm doing this"

And with that, she crawled out the window. I watched her climb down, praying she wouldn't fall. She managed to make it to the bottom and I gave her the thumbs up. Diana and Ben talked for a minute then he took her hand and they ran off. I smiled at how well my plan was going. Then I turned around and noticed the notebook peeking out from under her pillow. I was really tempted to read it. I bit my lip, unsure.

"Just one little peak…" I told myself. I grabbed the book and flipped through the pages. She wrote her own lyrics about taking chances and breaking free. Her songs were so… meaningful. I didn't understand why she kept them secret.

I heard voices coming from down the hall so I jumped up and shut the window. I took one step outside her room and bumped into her two sisters. "Rapunzel? What were you doing in Diana's room?" Kimberly asked

"Ummm… I was… looking for Diana of course."

"Well, where is she?"

I smiled innocently and shrugged.

"Roxanne, go call mother."

"No!" They both looked at me with confused faces "I mean… there's no need for that. I think I know where she went."

I dragged them all around the castle, checking every room, every hallway, anything to give Diana a little extra time to get back without her sisters noticing.

"Rapunzel! I know you know! Where is she?" Kimberly demanded

The front doors of the castle suddenly opened and Diana slipped in. Talk about being in the wrong spot at the wrong time.

"Diana! We were looking everywhere for you." Roxanne cried.

Kimberly narrowed her eyes "It's past curfew. What were you doing outside?"

Diana was barely paying attention "I just went for a walk…"

She gasped "You're lying. You were with that boy, weren't you? Diana, you know I can't stand for this. You must stop seeing him."

She looked away, annoyed. "Stop it, Kim, you're not my mother."

"Would you like to deal with her instead? Because I will tell her if I can't get through to you. And she won't be happy. You sneaking out with a boy you just met. A peasant! You're being completely irresponsible and it's not like you. You're _engaged_, Diana. Enough games."

Diana didn't look mad or afraid or anything. She stood up straighter and said simply, "_I don't care_."

Kimberly turned to me "I think you should be in bed. In fact, we all should." I stood there for a moment, still shocked. "Go." she snapped. I walked away, a smile spreading across my face. I could tell the moment I saw her! It was written all over her face. Diana and Ben had _kissed_.

**A/N: Sorry this took forever! I've been trying to plan this out in my head for the longest time! I hope I still have some people interested. I was planning to write another chapter this week! Maybe I will if I get some good reviews :D**


	9. Chapter 9

That morning, I was on my way to meet with Cecelia, when I noticed Diana sitting on the stairs. "Diana!" I sat down next to her, anxious to hear about their kiss.

"Rapunzel… I need to talk to you."

"Don't worry. I already know what happened last night. This is huge!"

"How did you find out?"

"It was only written all over your face! So? What was it like?"

She blushed "It was… very nice." Her face suddenly turned serious and she looked at me with worried eyes "I saw Ben working this morning and my heart started pounding and my face started flushing and I just felt so…weak. I don't know what to do. I have never felt this way before."

I gasped "Oh, Diana! Do you know what this means? You're in love! This is wonderful!"

She looked thoughtful for a long moment and I waited for her to say something. I didn't understand. What could she possibly be thinking about? She should be happy, shouldn't she?

"Rapunzel!" Cecelia called "There you are! It's time for your fitting." She looked at her daughter. "Your sisters are in the garden if you wish to join them, Diana."

She held out her arm towards me "Come along."

Cecelia needed to fit my gown for the ball. It had ruffled sleeves with ribbons decorated along the skirt. She tied the strings in the back really tight, making it hard to breathe. But she said it would help give me _posture support_. Then she pinned the places she needed to take in. She wanted it to fit perfectly.

Next, she showed me a pair of shoes. I pulled up my dress to look at my bare feet "Why do I need shoes? No one can even see my feet."

"Don't be ridiculous, Rapunzel." I sighed and slipped them on. They were very uncomfortable and pinched my toes. Cecelia said I just needed to get used to them. She thought it would be a good idea to make me walk up and down the hallways with them on.

"They still don't feel very good." I complained

So she made me try on another pair… and another and another. They all felt the same and my feet were starting to ache. Who knew trying on shoes could be so painful.

"I think I've got a pair you'll love." Cecelia said "I'll be right back."

The second she turned the corner, I kicked off my shoes and ran off. There were guards by the front doors so I made the quick decision to hide in the nearest closet. It was tight and crammed with cleaning supplies, but it would have to do.

Eugene just happened to be walking by and I pulled him in. "Hey, what's going on-"

"Shhh!" I warned him, leaving the door a crack open to keep watch.

"Rapunzel? Rapunzel?" Cecelia called, coming up the hallway. I held my breath as she walked by. She didn't find us, thank goodness.

I felt Eugene's eyes on me and I looked at him. He moved even closer, making me blush. "_Eugene_. Not here."

"Why not?"

I looked around us "We're in a broom closet."

"Then is the coast clear?"

I grinned "Let's go"

I took his hand and we made a run for it. When we turned the corner, we bumped into my father. "Oh! Hi, Daddy!"

He quirked a bushy brow and pulled his hands behind his back, slightly leaning over "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Um… nowhere." I replied

I heard Cecelia call my name again from down the hall. My eyes widened with alarm. It was obvious to my father what we were trying to do. "Ah, I see. Be on your way then. I'll take care of her." He winked at me.

I grinned and whispered "Thanks, Daddy!"

Eugene and I took off and headed for the back doors. We ran until we reached a nice spot near the stables. I sat down and grabbed my foot in pain. "My feet are killing me. And this dress is so tight I just might faint."

I fell on my back closed my eyes. It felt so good to lie in the grass with the sun beaming on my face.

"You look nice though." Eugene offered, trying to cheer me up. He took my foot and rubbed it for me. I laughed and pulled away "Stop!"

He shrugged innocently "What?"

"You _know_ I'm ticklish."

"Oh that's right." He moved closer.

"Don't even think about it."

"I was just going to kiss you."

I smirked "Liar."

He crossed his arms and sat there sulking. I thought he was faking but when I crawled beside him, he looked away. I gently moved a piece hair away from his face. "Eugene?"

Then he grabbed me and started tickling my sides. I begged him to stop but he wouldn't let go. So I decided to bribe him instead. "If you let me go," I giggled "I'll kiss you!"

He released me. "Deal."

I laughed and leaned in to kiss him but something stopped me. I noticed Ben walking by, carrying a sack of hay, and I called him over. He approached us with a friendly smile. "Hey, guys."

"Ben! I'm glad I saw you."

Eugene frowned "Yeah, thanks a lot, kid."

"Ignore him." I stood up and smiled "So I heard about you and Diana last night."

He flushed "Yeah? How much did she tell you?"

"Oh it's okay. I already know everything. I think she really likes you."

His face lit up "You think?"

"Oh I can tell. You should see her again."

Ben beamed "I plan to."

One of the other workers called his name so he said goodbye and got back to work. I watched him walk away then turned to Eugene. "I think my plan is going great, don't you think?"

"Mhm…" He said, pretending not to care.

I plopped back down and moved closer to his face. "_Hey_. I didn't forget our deal."

He smiled smugly and I pulled him in for his kiss…

Later on in the castle, I passed my mural where I painted all the new things in my life.

Gothel hardly ever showed any interest in my paintings and sometimes it hurt my feelings. My real mother knew just how happy painting made me. She had asked me to paint in the main wing where the walls were simply too plain. I was anxious to please her and anxious to paint again so I got started right away. In just a few days, the walls were covered with paintings. Mother was very impressed and so was everyone else. People going in and out of the kingdom would always stop to admire my work.

I noticed Diana standing there, staring. She didn't even notice me walk up beside her. I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry, Rapunzel. I was just…" She trailed off then looked back up. "You're quite talented."

I grinned, "Thank you."

"I know them." She smiled, pointing to my painting of the pub thugs.

"Yup! And there's my parents and Max and Eugene. It's still not done. I like to add a little more whenever I can."

Diana frowned. Something seemed to be bothering her. "What's wrong?" I asked gently

She turned away "Rapunzel… I can't keep doing this."

"Huh?"

"I can't see Ben anymore."

"What? Why?" I demanded

She glared at me "Because! I'm falling in love with him! I can't do that! I'm engaged!"

Something made me want to yell back. "Why, Diana? Why are you engaged? You don't even love him! And I know you don't want to marry him! But you'd never admit that to anyone. Not even yourself."

"I don't have a choice! My mother did everything she could to arrange this! I can't just change my mind!" She blinked tightly and a tear slipped down her cheek. "I _can't_ love Ben because we can never be together and it's _killing_ me… but I can fight it."

Maybe my plan was a big mistake. All I did was make things harder on her. All I did was make her realize how awful it is to love someone she can never be with. "We can make this work-"

She shook her head slowly, forcing herself not to give in "No… Please, I need you to tell him that we can't see each other anymore. And tell him… I'm sorry. Would you do that for me?"

I hesitated.

"Please, Rapunzel?" She begged, tears filling her eyes again.

"Okay." I finally agreed.

She let out a little cry then hugged me.


	10. Chapter 10

How was I going to tell him? I never broke up with anyone before… especially _for _someone else. I shouldn't have to be the one to do this. Ben looked so happy when I talked to him before. I even encouraged him to see her again. And now I have to tell him it's over? I couldn't. So, I decided to avoid Ben. I thought for the time being, it was for the best.

My next lesson was very frustrating. Cecelia took me to the ball room. She said I needed to learn how to ball room dance. There would be many people attending and she didn't want me to look foolish. She asked if I have ever danced before.

"Sure! All the time!" I replied

"With a partner?"

"I've dance with Eugene before. And the people in town."

She didn't look so pleased with my answer. I noticed a man standing by. He was tall and skinny and wore a fancy looking outfit. He was my new dance partner and apparently, he was a professional. Cecelia couldn't wait to get us started. She had asked Kimberly to play the harp for us while we danced. I soon realized ball room dancing is nothing like the dancing I usually do. It involves many steps. My dance partner tried to hide his frustration when I stepped on his foot for the hundredth time. But I couldn't help it. It was all very confusing.

Kimberly stopped playing and my lesson finally ended. Overall, I didn't do very well.

"We'll try again tomorrow. Please try and cooperate. The ball is in three days." Cecelia reminded me. She also reminded me to finish reading the books she gave me. She said she couldn't wait to hear my thoughts. I groaned silently to myself. The books were still sitting on my desk, not a single page read.

I decided to go outside for a bit before reading. I took Eugene and Max out to the field to practice my archery. That's right! Archery! I quickly took an interest when my father showed me. Something about it made me feel, I don't know… stronger? I wasn't the greatest, I'll admit, but I was determined to get better. I mean, without my long hair, I needed another weapon (Besides, a frying pan).

"I think I'm finally getting the hang of this!" I announced. I let go of the bow and it just missed my target. "Okay… maybe not."

I glanced Eugene who had a smirk on his face. That only made me more determined.

"Okay! This time for sure!" Both eyes open, shoulders relaxed, deep breath. Remembering what my father told me, I successfully hit my target. Max whinnied with delight and I immediately looked at Eugene to see his face. He looked shocked, then proud, acting like he knew I could do it all along.

"Way to go!" He shouted. I rolled my eyes. He shrugged, innocently "What? I knew you could do it."

I noticed Diana walking this way and bit my lip. She wanted to know how it went with Ben, but I'd been avoiding him just as much as she was.

"I… didn't talk to him." I admitted, going back into my stance.

She groaned "_Rapunzel_"

I released my arrow and it went flying over my target into a bush. I huffed and turned to her. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't do it. You should've seen his face yesterday when I mentioned you. He looked so happy."

She stood up straighter, almost forcing herself to say these words. "Fine. I'll do it myself."

"Don't look now, but here's your chance." Eugene warned. Ben was on his way over and Diana turned back around, pretending not to notice.

"He's getting closer" Eugene smirked

Diana gave him a dirty look.

"Hey, guys." Ben smiled "Hey, Diana."

She turned to face him and her face softened a little.

"Diana here has something to tell you." Eugene said. I nudged him in the ribs.

Diana took Ben's hand and pulled him a little distance away from us. It was hard not to ease drop.

"Here, I made you something." Ben pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to her. It was a sea shell necklace and I didn't understand why he made her _that_ in particular.

Her jaw dropped "You _made_ this?"

Ben grinned "You bet. I thought you might like it."

She looked down at the necklace hanging from her hand then back up at Ben. "I… I don't know what to say."

He shrugged "It was nothing, really… So what did you have to tell me?"

Diana looked back at me. She knew I was listening.

"Ummm… I just wanted to tell you that the other night was, um, really fun."

He smiled "It was. If you're not busy some other time, we could, if you want-"

"Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Cooper?" She asked with a playful smile.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I am… I hope that's okay."

She smiled softly. "I would love to." That's when I realized she couldn't fight it. She loved him too much. She couldn't break his heart and she couldn't break her own. And that made her freak out…

"I don't know what I'm doing. I have no _clue_ what I'm doing!" she cried. We were in the castle now and I gave Eugene a worried look.

"Look, I think you need to _relax_." Eugene said

Diana laughed in panic "You don't understand. This isn't fair to Ben. He doesn't know that I'm engaged."

"Then tell him. I'm sure he'd understand." I offered

She shook her head. "I can't. Especially now that I'm going to see him again. I wouldn't want things to feel weird between us."

She had a good point. That would make it weird. And it could even ruin the relationship.

"My sisters are watching me like hawks. They didn't tell my mother about the other night… but if they catch me with Ben again, they might." Diana added

"Don't worry. We'll come up with something. Your sisters won't suspect a thing."

Diana wanted a date with Ben but after seeing her freak out like that, I thought it would be best if Eugene and I went too. Like a double date. So I thought we could all go to the Snuggly Duckling. Diana seemed to like the idea but she worried over what we'd tell her mother. I knew Cecelia would never allow it if we told the truth. So I came up with a plan.

"Eugene and Ben will wait for us just outside the kingdom while you and I deal with your mother." I explained "We'll tell her that we're going on a boat ride with Eugene and that he's waiting for us at the docks. That way Ben wouldn't be seen leaving with us."

Diana frowned "You want to lie?"

Did she have to say it like that? I felt bad enough. "Is there any other way?"

She shrugged "We could just go on that boat ride."

"We promised the guys we'd be back soon, remember?" Besides, she had so much fun last time. She really broke out of her shell. Why wouldn't she want to go back?

"Okay." She agreed

Asking for Cecelia's permission wasn't easy. Lying to my parents would've been impossible. Luckily, they weren't in the room. I never really lied before, so I didn't know if I sounded convincing. Cecelia was thoughtful for a long moment and I was starting to think she didn't believe me.

"Mr. Fitzherbert is taking you?" she suddenly asked.

Oh no, I forgot. She hates Eugene!

"Yes… but he's very careful on boats. He makes us wear life jackets and everything." I said.

That reminded me of the time Eugene and I were out on a boat, just us two. He kept saying that there was a sea monster beneath us. I didn't believe him until the boat started rocking. I freaked out and then it flipped over! I soon realized he was just trying to scare me and it was _him_ rocking the boat all along. (In my defense, I could have _sworn_ I saw something.) I was mad for at least a full minute… then I got over it and we started laughing and splashing each other. So no, he's not very careful… But we weren't really going on a boat so it didn't matter!

"I see. And you really wish to go on this boat ride?" Cecelia said, looking directly into Diana's eyes, almost testing her to see if she'd crack.

But Diana held her ground. "Please, mother?"

Cecelia finally gave in "Very well. As long as you're back before curfew."

"Of course!" Diana grinned

"We promise!"

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I was planning to post this over the weekend but I never had the time. It might still need some grammar editing so go easy on me. I'll just fit it later. Reviews would be lovely!**


	11. Chapter 11

Diana started doing her hair before we left. She really didn't have to make a fuss. We were only going to the Snuggly Duckling. "Can we go now?" I asked, lying upside down on her bed.

"Well excuse me if I want to look nice for my date." She said happily while braiding her hair to the side. "Don't you?"

Eugene always thought I looked pretty… right? I sat up and watched her powder her face. Then I walked over to the mirror beside her and stared at my reflection. "What more can I do?… and please don't say makeup." The last time I wore makeup, I was only trying to make a good impression. Then I soon realized I hated having that stuff on my face.

Diana smiled and opened her jewelry box. "Accessories are a girl's best friend." She added some flowers in my hair and put on a flower necklace around my neck. "There. Eugene will surely notice. Boys like it when you try to impress them."

I guess she had a good point. I thought I should start trying to impress Eugene more.

I noticed she wasn't wearing her usual pearls. She had on the sea shell necklace that Ben made for her. "Why did he make you that?"

She touched it gently. "Oh, well, I told him that I used to collect sea shells and that I don't anymore because my mother says it's too childish. It was very thoughtful of him."

"Oh." I simply replied. How could Cecelia just crush her collection like that? My mother would never discourage me to collect something that brings me joy.

We met up with Eugene and Ben and I was happy to see they brought along Max and Dakota. I gave them both a hug hello.

"So I'm guessing she bought it?" Eugene asked

"I think she was a little suspicious…"

"Yeah, you aren't the best liar."

I crossed my arms "Oh are you're so good at it?"

"Hey, I've had a lot of practice."

I rolled my eyes and looked over to check on Diana. She and Ben were quietly talking to each other, smiles on both their faces.

I squeezed Eugene's arm "Look how cute they are."

"A_dorable_." He said, sarcastically.

Diana watched Ben hop on Max. She didn't look so thrilled to be riding a horse again, since she fell off and hurt herself last time. "I won't let you fall." He offered his hand, making her smile, and helped her up.

Eugene and I took Dakota. We went a little ahead of them so I kept looking back every five seconds. Diana still looked a little nervous. She needed to loosen up. I whispered to Eugene that we should race.

"I bet she's faster than Max." Eugene said, purposely loud enough for him to hear. Max huffed.

"Race you there! Keep up if you can!" I shouted. Dakota broke into a gallop and I grabbed Eugene's shoulders for support. I looked back to see them quickly coming up from behind us. Diana didn't look scared. She was smiling and laughing! Max passed us and beat us there but I think Dakota let him win.

At the Snuggly Duckling, Diana seemed to really loosen up. She and Ben kind of did their own thing while Eugene and I (mostly Eugene) got really into a game of cards. Eugene kept winning and some of the guys were starting to get frustrated.

As Eugene shuffled the deck, Hook Hand asked me a question. "So what's the story with your cousin?"

I glanced back at Diana and Ben who were playing darts. She jumped up and down when she hit the target so she seemed to be really having a good time.

"Oh! That's easy. She's engaged to a prince." I replied

Big Nose joined in on our conversation "Really? He doesn't look much like a prince."

"No, no. That's her date, Ben. I set them up."

Big Nose gave me a disapproving look.

"What? I'm not doing anything wrong."

"I don't know… she looks pretty happy. It must be hard having to marrying someone else." Big Nose said

I rested my chin on my fists. "I didn't think it through... and it's too late now. I don't know what else to do."

"Let her enjoy it while it lasts." Hook Hand shrugged "That's all I can say."

That was probably the best advice I was going to get because there was nothing else I _could _do.

I sighed and looked at my cards. I finally got a good hand! I poked Eugene from under the table to show him and he gave me a thumbs up. When everyone laid down their cards, for the first time Eugene lost and _I_ won! Eugene pushed all the money closer to me and I got really excited and hugged his arm.

"What's the big idea, Rider?" Hook Hand complained "The one time you lose, Rapunzel wins."

He shrugged "Don't ask me."

Vladamir suddenly grabbed him by the back of his vest, his feet no longer on the ground. Cards flew out from both his sleeves.

I gasped. "Eugene!"

He shrugged, defensively "What? I_ let_ you win, didn't I?"

"That's it, Rider! You're out of the game!" Hook Hand declared.

Eugene squirmed out of Vladamir's grasp. "What about _my _money I put in?"

"Too bad!"

I rolled my eyes. This argument would go on forever so I got up to check on Diana and Ben. Diana ran right up to me, really excited and hyper. She was holding a mug full of… something.

"Rapunzellllll! You'll never believe it! I hit the bulls eye! Twice!"

"Great! Um, what are you drinking?"

"Relax! Who are you, my mother? I'm _allowed_ to drink you know."

Diana couldn't possibly be _drunk_… could she? I mean, I wanted her to loosen up but this was just too much. I glanced at Ben who seemed to be a little tipsy himself but not nearly as bad as Diana was.

I laughed nervously. "Right… uh, I'll be right back."

I hurried over to Eugene and pulled on his arm "Come quick. I think Diana's… _wasted_."

He looked at me in disbelief. "What? No way."

We looked at Diana who was standing on a _table_ at this point. She whistled with two fingers to get everyone's attention. "I'd like to make a toast!" She announced, holding up her mug. "To my date, Ben Cooper, for being the best date in the history of best dates. And to my cousin, Rapunzel, for showing me how to cut loose and have fun! I don't even care if she's screwing up my life! It's completely worth it! Hey _Eugene_! Could you do us all a favor and propose to her already! Everyone's tired of waiting!"

I stood there with my mouth wide open. I couldn't believe what she was doing.

"So, that's it! You've been a great crowd!" Her legs wobbled and she fell off the table! But she just laughed as Ben helped her to her feet. Her arms locked around his neck and I really thought she was going to kiss him. But that didn't happen because she suddenly looked dizzy. "I think… I need to step outside."

That's when I decided to call it a night.

We were sitting just outside the Snuggly Duckling when Eugene handed Diana a cup of something that smelled awful. "Here. Drink this. It'll help." She took one sniff and made a face. "Do you _want _someone to notice you like this?"

Diana held her nose and took a few sips. Her eyes were red, her hair was messed up, and she looked pretty tired.

"I'm sorry I ruined our date." She apologized to Ben.

"Ruined our date? This was _the_ best date I have ever been on. You're a lot of fun." The way he said it was really sweet and I couldn't help but smile.

She chuckled "Not really… Only when I'm drunk."

On the way back, Diana had fallen asleep and Ben offered to carry her in. I quickly said no. I couldn't risk someone seeing. So I was forced to wake her. She slid off her horse and I helped her stay up straight. Ben made sure she was okay then said goodbye and took the horses back to the stables.

It was a few hours before curfew so Cecelia wasn't expecting us home any time soon. I was hoping to just quickly help Diana to her room without bumping into her mother. But her two sisters just had to be blocking the way to her bedroom.

"Eugene, you need to distract them."

He groaned.

"C'mon, you have to! Use your, you know, Flynn Rider charm."

"What's that supposed to mean? Is Eugene Fitzherbert not charming at all?"

"_Eugene._"

"Okay, okay, I'm going."

He approached them with a smug smile and exclaimed "Evening, ladies!" I snuck past them with Diana barely hanging on. When we entered her room, she pulled off her shoes and collapsed on her bed. I sighed. Her hangover was going to be pretty bad and I worried that Cecelia would find out. A hangover for someone like Diana (who probably never had a drink before in her life) was going to be hard to hide.

I blew out her candle and hurried back over to where Eugene was. He was putting on a good act, pretending to actually be interested in talking to them. Then I interrupted and he grinned "Ah, there you are, _honey_! I was just telling your cousins about our nice little boat trip."

I smiled nervously "That's right! Our boat trip was _soo_ nice. You two should come next time."

Kimberly narrowed her eyes "And Diana had a nice time as well? Where is she now?"

"In bed!" I answered too quickly "She wasn't feeling good because she got… sea sick! Yeah that's it, sea sick!"

"Oh, that's a shame. I was hoping she had fun." Roxanne said as Kimberly stared at me suspiciously. I looked away.

Eugene faked a yawn. "Well, I'm exhausted. We're gunna hit the hay. Night, ladies!"

He pushed me along and as we walked away he said "You really are a bad liar."

"Am _not_."

"Are _too_."

I stopped to look at him. "Fine. You win. I stink at lying. Happy now?"

He chuckled "Well at least you admit it."

I smiled and moved closer, backing him against the wall. "I _am_ good at kissing though, aren't I?"

"You're a great kisser." He smirked "But there's always time to practice."

**A/N: Finally an update! Sorry for the wait! The next chapter will be up quicker I promise. And I probably gotta go back and edit this later but it's like 11:30 at night and I'm going to bed now. I just didn't want to keep this waiting any longer. Don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I promised to update sooner so TA DA! I hope this chapter isn't confusing in any way. I don't know why I think it is. Review please! P.S. There's a little part in this chapter that I got from a piece of artwork which can be viewed at deviantART .com. The artist is Tell-Me-Lies**

Our little practice kissing session made it all the way to his room and onto his bed. I warned him we had to stay quiet because it was still early and not everyone was asleep. But that didn't stop him, that's for sure. So I gave in and kissed him just as much back.

"Wait. I just thought of something." I said, breathlessly.

"What?"

"I haven't talked to my parents all today."

He groaned "Can't you just wait 'til tomorrow?"

"I'll be right back though." I giggled "You wine too much."

He smirked. "I'll be here."

I closed the door behind me, walked down the hall, and peaked into my parent's bedroom. My father was lying in bed, looking at paper work while my mother was reading beside him. When she noticed me, she set down her book and opened her arms. I smiled and ran to hug her.

"So tell us, darling. How was the boat ride?" Mother asked

I looked away. "Well… I have a confession to make. We didn't go on a boat ride. We went to the Snuggly Duckling instead."

"We know."

"You know?"

"A few of the guards noticed you all leave on horses." Father explained

"I'm sorry… but Diana and I really wanted to go. And Cecelia wouldn't have let us if we told the truth."

"You could have told _us_, Rapunzel." Mother said

"I didn't think you'd let us go either. Not after last time."

"I think we would have." Father said "We know you've been there many times before."

"And we know Eugene was with you. He always looks out for you."

I smiled.

"But I think you're still not telling us something. Who else went with you?"

"Ben came…"

Mother made a confused face "For what reason?"

"Diana really likes him but Cecelia won't let her see him. So they needed to get away. Eugene and I went too because I kind of… got them together."

Mother sighed "Darling, I know you mean well but she's getting married."

"But shouldn't that be up to her?"

"My sister doesn't think so. I don't know what it would take to get her to change her mind."

I frowned and leaned back on my arms. "Cecelia doesn't know about today, does she?"

"No. And we don't plan on telling her."

"Just promise to tell us where you're going from now on. You can tell us anything."

I hugged them. "I know. I love you both so much. I feel like… I've known you my whole life."

I looked at my mother and she smiled, her eyes a little watery. "That's because you have."

I walked back to Eugene's room with a smile on my face. I slipped inside and dove into bed beside him and kissed his jaw. I quickly fell asleep in his arms.

Early that morning, I went to wake up Diana. Pascal came along too, in case I needed help. "C'mon, Diana, time to wake up! It's a new day!"

She groaned and covered her head with her pillow. Pascal poked her shoulder. "I brought you tea and some ice for your head."

She groaned again so I laughed "You were quite the party animal last night."

She peeked out from her pillow. "Oh no… How bad was I?"

"You weren't _that_ bad… up until the point that you climbed on the table."

She sat up and held her head. "How humiliating…"

"But you did have a really good time. Ben said it was the best date he has ever been on." I said, cheerfully.

She chuckled weakly.

I handed her the tea from the tray and she look a long sip. "Eugene says you're going to feel really lousy today. He says take it slow and it'll eventually go away. And you might want to try to avoid your mother as much as possible, just so she doesn't notice."

She nodded "I could have got caught, Rapunzel. I think I should stay away from the Snuggly Duckling for a while… But however will I see Ben again?"

"We'll think of something." I said, moving towards the door "I have to go though. I have another dancing lesson this morning. But Pascal will stay with you, in case you need anything. Wish me luck!"

My second dancing lesson went very well actually. I was really getting the hang of it! My partner even commented on my improvement. "Am I free to go?" I asked when we finally finished.

"Not quite." Cecelia said. "I'd like to hear your thoughts on the books I gave you."

I didn't have much to say since I barely read any of them. I did read a few chapters in one book but then I got bored and stopped. Cecelia wasn't very happy. She took me to the library to catch up on my reading while she read a book of her own.

We read for an hour or two and I was starting to get restless. If I had to read one more page about fine dining, I would lose it.

Eventually, Eugene found me and I grinned at the sight of him. Cecelia frowned. "What is it, Mr. Fiztherbert? Rapunzel is busy."

"Don't mind me. I just came to find a book."

I wondered what he was up to and I gave him a confused look. He flashed me a smile then disappeared behind the book cases.

It was hard to concentrate with Eugene in the room, even if I couldn't see him. I really wanted to talk to him but Cecelia would look up at me every five seconds. Eugene finally returned with a book in his hand but I couldn't see what it was called. I tilted my head, trying to read the cover. He smiled at me again. "Guess I'll see you in a little bit, Punzie."

Cecelia and I watched him leave. A few minutes later, I looked out the window to see him reading to four little kids. I smiled softly.

Cecelia sighed "Alright, Rapunzel. That's enough. You may go."

I sprang up and my book went flying. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll read more later, I promise!"

I ran outside to where Eugene was. The children looked excited to see me coming towards them but I pressed a finger to my lips, which warned them to keep on listening. Eugene smiled when I sat down beside him and he continued on with the story. The book wasn't _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider_, but the storyline seemed very similar from what he had told me. I rested my chin on my fists and followed along.

Late that afternoon, I went to the stables to talk to Ben. His time with Diana was running short and I desperately needed a new plan. I really had nothing in particular to ask him but I hoped that just talking to him would give me an idea.

When I got to the stables, I noticed Dakota with a newer guard and the captain. She did not want to be taken anywhere but the captain kept pulling on her reins.

"What's going on?" I asked.

The captain hesitated. "This animal refuses to cooperate."

I moved closer to pet her nose "You can't push her."

"That horse needs discipline."

In the corner of my eye, I realized Ben was listening. So I stood up straighter, about to prove to him and to myself that I was perfectly capable of giving authority. "She _needs_ more training! And I- I forbid you or any of the other guards to touch her until she is ready."

The captain glanced at Dakota then back at me. He nodded once then turned to the other guard and directed him towards the stables. "Take another one."

The captain took Max while the other guard took a more tame horse. Ben walked over and patted Dakota on her side. "Nicely done, Rapunzel. I'm impressed."

"Well, she shouldn't be treated like that… And I think I'm going to train her."

"Princesses don't train horses. That's my job, remember?"

"You said she doesn't listen to you. I bet she'll work better with me. Right, Dakota?"

She smiled and quickly nodded.

"Then it's settled! We'll start as soon as the ball is over…" That's when it hit me. I smiled like I had a master plan. "Speaking of the ball, are you going, Ben?"

"No." He shrugged "Wasn't invited. Why would I be?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come."

He looked a little surprised. "Uh, isn't it tomorrow?"

I nodded.

He hesitated "I don't think so, Rapunzel. I really doubt there's any room on the guest list for someone like me. But… thanks anyway."

Before I could even try to convince him, he walked off. But I wasn't about to give up. "Okay, then I'll just have to make him top of the guest list."

I really wanted Ben to go to the ball because Diana would be there. And Cecelia would be so focused on my performance, she'd barely be paying any attention to her daughter. So I thought it was the perfect opportunity for them to be together. I knew people of Ben's… class weren't normally invited to royal gatherings, but I was hoping my mother would make an exception.

"This might be their last night together!" I explained to her "So I was wondering if you could come with me and personally invite the Cooper family to the ball."

Mother thought about it for a long moment. I pushed out my lower lip and linked my fingers together under my chin. She finally smiled and said "Okay, Darling. Show me where they live."

Ben's house was crammed between two other houses. It was in good condition though with flowers in the windows. Mrs. Cooper looked very surprised to see us when she opened the door. She started fussing over her hair as she spoke. "Your highness? This is… very unexpected."

"Mrs. Cooper," Mother smiled "I'd like to invite you and your family to the ball tomorrow evening. My daughter would love for you to attend."

I looked past the two of them to see Ben in the background. His mouth hung wide open so I smiled and shrugged innocently.

Mrs. Cooper blinked with disbelief "Oh my… Um, please forgive us your highness but I'm afraid we have nothing to wear for such an occasion."

"That's quite alright. Rapunzel has brought you all something. May we come in?"

"Yes, yes, of course!" Mrs. Cooper stepped aside, still in shock. Her husband and Ben gathered beside her. The inside of their house was small yet clean and cozy. It was kind of nice, actually. A little house like theirs could easily feel like home sweet home.

"Okay, Darling, show them what you've brought." Mother said.

I nodded and held up the gown I had brought for Mrs. Cooper. When I mentioned it was one of my mother's dresses, she looked like she was about to cry. As for Mr. Cooper, the outfit we had brought him was worn by my father. They were both speechless.

Ben took me to the side while Mother talked with his parents. I handed him his outfit which I got from Eugene's closet. I figured they were about the same size. "Well, it wasn't worn by a King or Queen but Eugene's close enough, right?"

He chuckled then smiled. "You didn't have to do this… but thank you."

"You should be excited. Diana will be there and I believe she's without a date."

He blushed and cleared his throat. "Well, in that case, I guess I'll be going after all."


	13. Chapter 13

I was in my bedroom reading, finishing up the last book that Cecelia gave me. Even though the books were extremely boring, I _did_ learn a lot from them. I felt I knew just about everything there was to know. From things as simple as talking and walking to fine dining and ball room dancing, I was feeling pretty confident for the ball.

Someone knocked on my door and Diana walked in. She carried Pascal in her hands and handed him to me.

I grinned "Pascal! Did you have a nice day with Diana?"

He made a noise and smiled.

"Pascal and I had a very relaxing day by the docks and I'm feeling much better now… I don't think I'll be drinking any alcohol for a while." Diana said, a bit of humor in her tone.

I chuckled.

"So what did you do today?" She asked me.

"Well, my dancing lesson went very well." I held up my book "Did some reading…"

She narrowed her eyes "I heard that apparently you and the queen personally invited someone from town. And you brought along _outfits_."

I bit my lip.

"You invited Ben, didn't you?"

I sighed "Don't get mad."

"Mad? Why would I get mad?" She sat down next to me. "I wanted to thank you."

"But… what about your mother?"

She shrugged "She's so worked up over this ball. All she's talking about is you. She didn't even notice my hangover today. I think I can get away with spending the night with Ben. She probably won't even recognize him when he's all dressed up."

"That's exactly what I thought! You know… I've never actually been to a ball before. Could you tell me what to expect?"

"Well, you'll be introduced to many people. There's a lot of mindless chatter you'll have to listen to… Just remember CSL."

"CSL?"

"Curtsy, Smile, and Listen." She explained.

I grinned "Clever!"

"My mother is really excited for the ball room dance so just try your best. You'll be dancing with all sorts of gentlemen."

"All sorts of gentlemen?" I repeated, a little confused.

"It's just what you do. You're the princess, Rapunzel, the guest of honor. They want to dance with you."

I guess that made sense. My dancing lessons wouldn't be for nothing. Eugene didn't know how to ball room dance and since no one bothered to teach him, maybe this was a good thing. I didn't want him to get embarrassed or anything. "O- okay. I think I can do that."

"You'll be fine. I'll be right there if you need me."

I smiled "Thanks, Diana."

Late that night, I was in Eugene's bed as usual. But I couldn't fall asleep. I kept tossing and turning and I just couldn't seem to get comfortable.

Eugene finally groaned "_Rapunzel_."

"Sorry." I whispered. I turned on my side to look at him. "I can't sleep. I think I'm nervous about tomorrow."

He opened his eyes. "Don't be nervous. You're more than ready." He paused "I wasn't going to say anything but you know what I think is strange? You've been taking lessons all week and I haven't had one. No one offered to teach me anything."

He had a really good point. I gasped "You're right! You know nothing!"

"But that's alright because I'm just gonna wing it, like I always do."

"What if that doesn't work?"

He shrugged "I guess we'll find out."

"Maybe I should teach you some basics right now."

He closed his eyes, ready to go back to sleep. "I think I'll pass on that."

I frowned "Eugene… do you feel forced to go to this ball because of me? You don't have to go if you won't be happy. I know you hate these kinds of things."

"That's not it at all. I'm just tired."

"Then tell me something you'll actually _like_ about tomorrow."

He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright, let's see… I'll like messing with rich people and pretending to be interested in what they talk about."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll like the good food, of course."

I huffed, getting a little impatient. He wasn't taking this seriously. "Is that all?"

He smiled. "I think what I'll like most is just being with you around all those people. I don't care what they think of me, as long as they know that I'm not going anywhere. As long as they know that we're together."

My heart melted when he said that because it was his way of saying 'I'm yours and your mine and no one can change that.' I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes, suddenly feeling very content. "I love you, Eugene."

"I love you too, Punzie."

The next day, everyone was running around the castle preparing for the ball. Eugene and I decided to slip away from all the commotion for a little while. We spent all morning in town and for lunch, we sat on the fountain and ate muffins. We started laughing and fooling around, which I knew would happen. Eugene pulled me closer and started kissing the side of my face. I giggled and tried pushing him away but he didn't stop because he knew I really didn't want him to.

Someone cleared their throat and we both looked up. It was Cecelia and she looked annoyed. Her three daughters stood behind her and Diana was the only one who actually looked happy for us.

"Rapunzel, I've been looking for you all morning." Cecelia said

"What a coincidence. We've been avoiding you all morning." Eugene smirked.

Cecelia glared at him "A gentlemen would never display such inappropriate affections in public."

Was she yelling at him for kissing me? That was none of her business! But Eugene was good about it. He wasn't about to argue. "My apologies."

Cecelia gave him a dirty stare. Then she turned to me and said "It's time to get ready, Rapunzel. Come now, I'll make you a bath."

I left Eugene with my three cousins as I followed her inside. I was dreading every second of this. Cecelia would torture me until I looked _her_ definition of perfect. And my bath was only the beginning. She scrubbed my hair with shampoo then dumped a bucket of freezing cold water over my head (_without_ warning I might add). When she left the room, I stayed in longer and tried to relax. Cecelia let me be for a long time and I was starting to wonder where she went. I dried off and slipped on an undershirt and bloomers. I entered my bedroom to find Cecelia with Kimberly and Roxanne. She was talking to them in almost a whisper. When she noticed me, she froze for a split second. "Ah, Rapunzel! I was just about to come get you. Let me go fetch your gown."

I made a face. What was that all about? Why couldn't I hear what she was telling them? "Where's Diana?"

"She's still getting ready. She's quite excited for some reason… I thought you might know why." Kimberly said, a bit of suspicion in her tone.

"I have no idea." Darn, Eugene was right. I _was_ a bad liar.

Cecelia helped me into my gown and she tied the back strings really tight... I hated that. Then she plopped me into a vanity chair and examined my face. "Just relax, dear. You're almost done."

She showed me a tray of different makeup. I picked up a pink powder case with a butterfly on the front. I opened it and studied the inside a little too close, making my nose itch. It made me sneeze powder all over Cecelia's face.

I gasped "Cecelia I-"

She sighed and rubbed her temple. I could see she was frustrated. "Girls, just… just finish her up." And with that, she left the room to go fix her face.

I sighed, sadly. "Your mother must hate me."

"She doesn't hate you." Roxanne said. She clipped on a pearl necklace around my neck along with some pearl earrings. "She just wishes you could be more like us."

"But I'm not like you. I'm just not."

"It takes time, Rapunzel. You'll learn eventually."

I sighed again. But I didn't _want_ to be like them. I just wanted to be myself.

"Stay very still." Kimberly said, as she painted my lips with thin brush. She powdered my face and put rosy blush on my cheeks. She brushed my hair with a few strokes then placed on my crown. Lastly, she helped put on my shoes. I guess all that walking up and down the hallways was a huge waste of time. I never did choose a pair I liked. I was stuck with a pair just as painful as all the others I tried on. But I tried my best to ignore it.

The ball started at 6 and guests were starting to arrive. But I couldn't seem to find Eugene anywhere. It wasn't like him to just disappear. He knew how important this night was to me.

In the hallway, I bumped into Diana and Ben. They both looked stunning, especially Ben. They looked so darn cute together but I didn't act excited. All I could think about was Eugene. He really had me worried.

"Have you seen Eugene anywhere?"

Ben could see how concerned I was. "Sorry, Rapunzel, I haven't seen him."

"Where _is_ he?" I cried.

"I'm sure he'll come soon." Diana assured me. "Come on, mustn't keep your guest waiting!"

**A/N: Soooo sorry this took forever! I don't know if this was worth the wait or not. You can be the judge of that! The next chapter is when it gets really good so just bare with me. Next update will come sooner. Sorry again for such a long wait. Thoughts on the chapter? Ideas for the next chapter? Leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

I watched Diana and Ben walk into the ball room together but something stopped me from following them. I just didn't want to go without Eugene…

A little noise came from behind me so I spun around to see Pascal on the window sill. He tilted his head to the side, wondering what was wrong. I hurried over and kneeled down to his level. "Oh, Pascal, I can't find Eugene anywhere. This might be serious! I need you to go to the stables and tell Max to start a search party. You can help too. Report back to me later, okay?"

Pascal nodded once and quickly scurried off. I took a deep breath, ready to make my grand entrance… The room fell silent and everyone looked up at me. I held up my dress and forced myself to keep smiling as I made my way down the staircase. I tried not to focus so much on my audience. When I finally reached the floor, I curtsied to everyone and the worst part was over with.

Cecelia was joined to my hip as she introduced me to everyone. My parents lingered close by, checking in on me every now and then. They knew how overwhelming it was so meet so many new people at once. Diana was absolutely right about the mindless chatter. They talked about politics and literature and art, things people their class loved to discuss. I read about all those things that week so at least I wasn't completely clueless.

What I noticed was that everyone seemed to have many questions concerning my plans as future Queen. Cecelia planned my answers ahead so I knew exactly what to say. And she coached me through when I got tongue tied. But those answers were hers, not mine. I had no idea what I wanted to do as Queen. My mother was doing a great job and I needed more time. Like, _years_. I was still getting the hang of this princess business and I knew for a fact that I wasn't ready. For an eighteen year old girl, becoming Queen was a scary thought. Such… responsibility. Besides, I wanted to enjoy just being a teenager. My life was still just beginning.

Anyway, the ball dragged on and there was still no sign of Eugene. I stood on my tipy toes, searching through the sea of faces, but I couldn't spot him. At dinner, everyone talked with one another while waiting to be served. I sat in the middle of the table between Cecelia and Mother. Mother studied the table of faces and she looked slightly puzzled. She whispered to her sister "I don't see any princesses this evening. Not one other than Rapunzel."

"Is that a problem?"

"You made the invitations. I believe there are eight princes seated, from whom I recognize. Did you fail to invite princesses to Rapunzel's _princess _ball?"

Cecelia sounded a little defensive. "Of course I invited princesses. They simply failed to show."

Mother didn't look very satisfied with that answer. Suddenly, Pascal scurried up my chair and into my hands. I felt a little burst of excitement because I thought he found Eugene. But my face fell when he shook his head with no such luck.

"Rapunzel, _please_. We've discussed this." Cecelia hissed.

Cecelia told me not to bring Pascal to the ball but I was never okay with that. Pascal goes where I go. Besides, this was an emergency.

"Cecelia, let it be." Mother said "Mr. Fitzherbert is missing and you aren't the least bit concerned."

She huffed and took a sip of her drink.

"Please keep looking, Pascal. I'm desperate." I whispered. He nodded and ran off before Cecelia could get any more annoyed.

I sighed, sadly and mother patted my shoulder. "I'm sure Eugene is on his way as we speak."

Eugene was missing all this good food. Everything looked delicious but I just wasn't very hungry. As I pushed my food around with my fork, Cecelia nudged me from under the table.

I jumped a little, oblivious to my surroundings. "What?"

"Prince Emmett is talking to you."

I blinked and looked across the table to him "Um, yes?"

"Your father says you're fond of archery. I am quite the archer myself."

I forced a smile "You're probably better than I am."

He shrugged with a charming smile. "That's still very impressive, especially for a princess."

"Thank you." I know he was trying to be friendly but I really didn't feel like talking. I looked back at the doors, only to see them still closed. I started to squirm in my seat until Cecelia cleared her throat. I sighed and forced myself to sit still.

Then it was time for the ball room dance and my knees started to buckle a bit. It started off slow, with several couples on the dance floor, including Diana and Ben. Each prince wanted a chance to dance with me. I started to notice that each one seemed to be a little too friendly… almost like they were trying to woo me. I found it… very awkward. But I didn't mess up my steps and each dance went smoothly.

The last prince I danced with, Prince Emmett, was when things went horribly wrong. Don't get me wrong, he seemed like a really nice person. But our conversation made me realize what was going on here.

"You look absolutely stunning." He said

"Oh… thank you."

"Is something wrong? You seem uneasy."

"I just have… someone on my mind."

He raised his eyebrows "Really? Have you decided already?"

My eye brows pulled together "What?"

"Perhaps give me a chance first? I'm sure we have more much in common besides archery."

"I'm sorry… what are you talking about?"

He gave me a strange look "Am I not here to win your hand in marriage?"

I fell into a daze and it all seemed to come together. This wasn't celebration for the princess. This was a set up to get her to marry a prince! That's why Cecelia made the invitations. That's why she wanted this night to go so perfect. And that's why Eugene was nowhere to be found.

Cecelia talked about finding me a husband and she found me eight! Did she think that with Eugene out of the way, I'd magically fall in love with one of them? That's crazy! Cecelia tricked me just like Gothel. I felt so betrayed, so stupid. I should have seen it coming.

I backed away slowly. "I'm so sorry… I can't do this."

Everything around me was a blur. I couldn't hear the music anymore. I started to walk away but Diana stopped me. I shook my head at her, tears filling my eyes, and walked on past her. She must have known this whole time and she didn't even warn me. That made me so… _angry_. She followed me into the hallway, calling my name over and over until I finally spun around. My mother, Cecelia, Kimberly, and Roxanne appeared behind her.

Mother hurried over to me and touched my face. "Darling, what happened?"

"They… they tricked me! All of them!" I turned to them, ready to explode. "I had no idea what you were planning! I'm not marrying any of them! I'm in love with Eugene! Why can't you just accept that?"

Cecelia frowned "Rapunzel, everything I did was to _help_ you."

"I- I don't need help! Everything was fine before I met you!" I looked at Diana "How could you? I thought we were friends…"

She stepped towards me "Rapunzel, I swear I didn't know."

I shook my head at her "I don't believe you."

Cecelia played with her hands nervously. "Rapunzel, you're overreacting. I'm doing you a favor, guiding you in the right direction, away from that outlaw. Diana,_ tell_ her."

"No."

Cecelia turned to her, a little surprised. "No?"

"_No_. What's the _matter_ with you? How could you do this and not tell her? And not tell _me_?" She glared at her sisters "Did you two know about this?"

They both looked guilty. Roxanne looked down and rubbed her arm. "We were told not to say anything."

"I can't believe this! You helped sabotage Rapunzel's ball!"

"That's not what we wanted and you know it." Cecelia argued

Diana stood up to her "You control everyone around you and I'm sick of it! I'm sick of you controlling my life especially! People are afraid of you, even your own daughters. But enough is enough. I'm done!"

"How dare you? After everything I've done for you? Don't think I don't know what you've been doing this past week. You've lied to me several times. I know you've been seeing that boy, after I deliberately told you not to. You're engaged, Diana! It seems you have forgotten! When were you planning on telling him? You're just as guilty as I am."

I noticed Ben standing in the background and so did Diana. He heard everything and the heartbroken look on his face made me want to cry. My whole plan shattered right in front of me.

Diana looked mortified. She reached out for him, desperately. "Ben, I can explain..."

Ben shook his head slowly. He glanced at me but there was nothing I could say. Then turned around and walked away. He didn't look back and Diana watched him go with tears in her eyes.

She suddenly glared at her mother, steaming with anger and rage. "Don't you realize what you do? You push and push and push at people until you drive them away! That's exactly what you did with my father! It's_ your_ fault he's gone!"

Diana swallowed hard and her voice got softer "I only wish he took me with him…"

Cecelia was speechless, horrified. Diana's chin quivered but she stood up straighter, almost forcing herself not to regret those words. She ran off after that, sobbing down the hall. I tried reaching out for her but she didn't stop.

Mother sighed. "Cecelia… Look what you've done. Is _this_ what you wanted?"

Cecelia felt horrible. The look on her face proved she did. She played with her hands, unsure what to do. Then she walked off down the hall, leaving us with Kimberly and Roxanne.

I took a step towards them and demanded an answer. "Where's Eugene?"

**A/N: I have to apologize for the lack of Eugene in the chapter. I usually never do that. You're all probably dying to know where he is at this point. Muhaha you'll just have to wait and see! (Remember to review, my lovelies!)**


	15. Chapter 15

We followed my cousins to find Eugene and I was anxious to know where they were keeping him. When we came upon the prison doors, I gave them an unhappy look. They must have accused him of something and got him arrested! But Eugene knew he wasn't in any real trouble. When I found him behind bars, he was casually making conversation with the prison guards. They were trying hard not to pay him any attention.

"Eugene!"

His face lit up when he saw me. "Ah, Rapunzel! There you are! Hey, you look nice!"

I smiled with relief and ran over to him, touching his face through the bars. "What happened?"

Eugene frowned "Why don't you ask your cousins over there. I'm sure they'd love to tell you all about it."

Kimberly and Roxanne bowed their heads in shame.

"We slipped a piece of my jewelry in his pocket before he changed..." Roxanne explained

Kimberly crossed her arms, but not in a stuck up way. I think she really felt guilty. "We told the guards and they searched him."

The first week I returned to Corona, my father ordered the guards to arrest Eugene if he committed a single crime. Not because he hated him. He just wanted to make sure Eugene was worth trusting. And that was understandable. I figured Eugene had nothing to worry about since he swore he was done with thieving. But I guess this was the "single crime" he committed. The guards were just following orders. They were obviously going to believe any story my cousins gave them.

My mother glared at them "I'm very disappointed in you girls…" She turned to the guards "Release him at once."

One of them quickly unlocked the door and I instantly hugged Eugene. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't _apologize_, Rapunzel. This wasn't your fault." He was right. My cousins were the ones to blame. He turned to face them, expecting an explanation. "So tell me, _why_ exactly did you set me up?"

Roxanne looked up "Our mother needed you out of the way… She wanted Rapunzel to choose a suitor at the ball."

"I knew I hated that woman." Eugene muttered

I looked at him with sad eyes "Then things got bad towards the end..."

He gave me a confused look as if saying 'How so?'

"I got mad when I found out. I thought Diana knew all this time and didn't tell me... I know now she had no idea. Then Diana and her mother got into a big argument and Ben overheard about the engagement. He turned his back on her, Eugene. Diana got really upset and she ran off crying. I hope she's okay."

Kimberly and Roxanne exchanged worried looks. We went to go search for her with hope that she had already returned. I didn't let go of Eugene as we walked down the hallway. Cecelia was in the front of the castle, talking with a few guards. Her face looked completely horrified. "What do you mean, you can't find her?"

"She's nowhere to be found, milady." The guard reported. He and the others were dripping wet. The front doors were wide open to see it was pouring rain.

"Where could she have gone?" Cecelia cried.

Eugene and I looked up at the rain, standing right inside the doorway. For the first time in days, I didn't have a plan. I didn't know what to do anymore. But I wasn't about to give up. I slipped off my shoes from under my dress.

"I think I know where she is, Eugene." I handed him my crown without anyone noticing. "I'll be right back."

He hesitated at first but then he nodded with an understanding smile. I took a deep breath then took off running. I heard my mother call after me but I didn't stop. I headed for the stables, managing not to slip or fall in the mud. My gown was soaked but I didn't care. Diana was there, crying quietly in the corner, with Max and Dakota standing beside her.

I sighed and quickly knelt beside her. She looked a little surprised to see me. "Rapunzel? Oh Rapunzel! I- I'm s-so sorry!" She cried.

"I know you didn't know... I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

She smiled sadly then wrapped her arms back around her legs. I hesitated and looked back at Max. He nudged his head towards her, encouraging me to say something.

"I had a feeling you'd be here. But the guards reported you missing… Your mother looked terrified." I said.

She huffed and shook her head slowly "I hate her."

"That's not true."

"She ruined everything, Rapunzel."

"I really don't think she meant for this to happen."

Diana glared at me "She lied to the both of us! Why are you defending her?"

"Because… because I think she just wants you to be happy."

Diana didn't look very convinced. "If she really cared about my happiness, she wouldn't have forced me into that engagement… She never even asked me if I were okay with it."

"You have to tell her that, Diana. She doesn't understand what you want because you never actually _talk_ with her." My face fell and my voice softened "You should be grateful you've grown up with someone who truly cares about you."

Diana's face looked stunned a little, remembering what I had told her. It's what I didn't tell her that I needed to confess.

"The mother I grew up with kept me in a tower. She wasn't trying to _protect _me; she wanted my magic hair all to herself. She lied to me about _everything_, just to keep me from wanting to leave. She was using me all along."

Her eyes grew wide "You thought she was your mother... You never told me that part."

I looked away, almost feeling ashamed of myself. "I always wonder if she really loved me, and not just for my hair. I think… that's what bothers me the most."

Diana stared at me, her face even more heartbroken. I wasn't trying to make her feel any worse; I just wanted her to realize how nice she's had it. Cecelia might be controlling, but she's nothing compared to Gothel.

"Do you think Ben will ever speak to me again?" Diana suddenly asked

"He will. I know he will. You'll see."

She smiled a little but I could see there was a hint of doubt in her face.

We ran back to the castle in the pouring rain. Cecelia was waiting for us, a sad smile appearing on her face. Diana didn't look angry with her anymore. Her eyebrows stayed drawn together yet she smiled, showing forgiveness. She ran into her mother's open arms, sopping wet, but Cecelia didn't seem to mind at all. She just held her tightly, cherishing every second of it.

A towel wrapped around me, only to see Eugene by my side. "Good job, Punzie."

He placed my crown back on my head and I beamed up at him. His eyes shifted behind me so I turned around to find Kimberly and Roxanne, wearing masks of guilt.

"We owe you both an apology. We're… we're truly sorry… for everything." Roxanne said

"We only hope you can forgive us…" Kimberly added

"Hmph, I'll have to think about it." Eugene said. I gave him a quick glare but he pretended not to notice.

I hugged them both "Of course we forgive you! We're family!"

They both seemed a little surprised, probably since I forgave them so easily. But I really wasn't mad anymore. I just wanted to put this whole night behind us so everyone could make up and be happy.

And so, the ball was over and guests started to leave. My parents apologized to each prince for the misunderstanding and made clear, in the nicest way possible, that I was not interested in finding a suitor. I decided not to say any goodbyes, which was probably for the best.

I followed Eugene to his room and looked down at my ruined ball gown. I slipped out of it, leaving me only in my damp undershirt and bloomers. I wrapped the towel back around me, moving towards the door. "I think I'm going to go change-"

But Eugene stopped me. "Uh, please don't."

I gave him a strange look. It would only take me a second. But the look on his face wasn't playful or witty, it was serious. He didn't want me to leave. I couldn't blame him for being a little shook up. I was too. Cecelia just tried to sabotage our relationship. She tried to replace him with a _prince_. After a night like that, Eugene didn't want to be apart any longer. And neither did I.

"Okay." I smiled and sat on his bed. He sat next to me, his face so adorable I just had to kiss him.

He wasn't playful or ruff. He kissed me back gently, softly. I think everything that had happened made him appreciate _us_ more. I push him away a little to talk "The ball wasn't very fun. I was miserable without you."

"Did she really think she could get rid of me that easily?"

"I can't imagine myself with anyone but you. She just didn't want to accept that. She completely ignored my feelings for you."

A smile spread across his face and he seemed very relieved to hear that. "Were you worried one of them… won me over?" I asked, just out of curiosity.

"What? No. Not for a second." He answered too quickly.

I smirked "Because there was one prince who was really sweet. His name was Prince… Prince Emmett! We had a lot in common. I think we would make good friends."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really? Tell me more about _Prince Emmett_."

"Well, he likes archery. Oh, and he makes a great dance partner."

I could tell he was a jealous, even though he tried to hide it. I giggled once and moved closer to his face "I'm only joking, Eugene."

He smiled smugly "_I know_." He kissed me again but harder this time. I didn't mind though… I liked to play ruff sometimes. But then we accidently fell off the bed, making a loud thud.

I laughed and kissed him once more before I crawled off of him. "People are going to know I'm in here."

I snuggled into his bed and he chuckled "You seem real concerned."

"I'm not." I said while yawning. I rolled over to look at him. "Let them know. We need to make a statement."

He laughed. "Yeah, well, they could easily get the wrong idea."

"What's so wrong about it? I love you so it's fine." I couldn't help but think that wouldn't be a problem if we were married… but then I decided not to bring it up again. It probably wasn't the best time. Eugene had enough to deal with that night.

He nodded "You know what, you're right." He laid down next to me and got himself comfortable, linking his hands together and resting them on his stomach. "Let them know." Then he smiled and turned his head to look at me. "And I love you too."

**A/N: Well, that only took forever. I'm sorry. I know everyone complains over this but it's that time of year again for finals and regents. I've been studying a whole lot lately. And I really don't want to rush this story. But I feel this chapter isn't very good for some reason. I don't know, I wasn't very happy with it. Oh well, review if you're still with me. Next chapter will be up this weekend!**


	16. Chapter 16

That morning, I noticed Kimberly and Roxanne standing in the hallway. They were staring out the window, whispering worriedly to each other.

I approached them and said "What are you looking at?"

But they didn't answer. They didn't have to. I could see Diana sitting all alone, slightly looking up at the sky.

Kimberly sighed "She hasn't moved from that spot all morning."

"We think she's waiting for that boy… But he hasn't come." Roxanne said

I frowned. Was Ben still mad at her? And if he was, how much longer would he hold a grudge? She never meant to hurt him. Couldn't he understand that?

"She won't listen to us, Rapunzel. Maybe you should go talk with her." Roxanne suggested

I nodded "I just have to get something."

I went into Diana's bedroom, searching for something that just might cheer her up. I reached under her pillow and pulled out the notebook full of her music. Grinning, I hurried outside to talk to her, hoping this would work. "Hello, Diana. How are you today?"

She frowned "He's not coming, is he?"

"He's probably just busy… or something."

Her head finally turned towards me and she smiled a little. "I had a long talk with my mother last night. I told her how I really feel about the engagement."

"What did she say?" I asked, taking a seat next to her.

My eyes grew so intense she even chuckled a little. "She was very understanding... for once. But she said I should think about it. She said it's a big decision. But what's there to think about? I'm in love with Ben."

"I want to show you something." Diana tilted her head and I pulled on her arm. I took her into town where the stage was. On the stage was a beautiful piano. She took one look at it and shook her head. "Oh, Rapunzel, I really don't-"

I cut her off, finally showing her the notebook. "I think you should play today. You need to. It'll make you feel better."

"How did you-?"

I cut her off "Under your pillow isn't exactly the best hiding spot. And I might have peaked through it... a little. But Diana, you're _so_ talented. You can't keep it bottled up inside you."

Her lips parted but she hesitated, not knowing what to say.

"Please? Just try?" I flipped through to a specific song and leaned it on the piano. Diana stood behind me, curiously.

I smiled at her "This one's my favorite." I gestured for her to take a seat and she did. She stared at the keys for a long moment with her eyebrows pulled together.

I bit my lip, waiting for her to play a note. Just one note. But she wouldn't budge. So I decided to sing the first few lyrics. She smiled and lifted her hands, lightly placing them on the keys. I sang another verse and that's when she started to play.

She was slow at first, her eyes shifting from her music to the keys. I continued to sing along since that seemed to help. Her fingers started to pick up a bit. They moved faster and swifter and she managed to reach the right tempo that fit the song. I sang louder and the song was sounding even better than I imagined.

When I looked up, we had a whole audience watching us. I thought that would mess her up but Diana didn't seem to notice. She was playing so beautifully and intensely and she was lost in her own little world. So I ignored the crowd and happily continued to sing. Diana even sang some verses. Her singing voice was softer than when we sang at the Snuggly Duckling, but it sounded beautiful both ways.

The song finally ended and Diana smiled to herself, proud of what she just did. Her head spun around when our audience burst into applaud. She looked at me, completely shocked, then back at the crowd.

I pulled her up from her seat, took her hand, and held it up high. "See? I knew you could do it!"

Her shoulders relaxed and she smiled bashfully to the crowd. I noticed Kimberly and Roxanne in the front, their faces full of joy. Eugene was there too. He winked at me and I smiled back, proudly.

I looked at Diana and she was staring at someone in particular. And sure enough, it was Ben! I grinned and nudged her lightly in the ribs. "Go talk to him."

Diana stepped down from the stage while I took a seat on the edge, watching her slowly walk towards him. Eugene hopped up beside me and I squeezed his arm.

Diana was too ashamed to even look him in the eyes. She kept her head down as she spoke. "Ben… I'm so sorry. I- I should have told you. I understand if you hate me. I just… I just wanted us to last."

Ben smiled and gently pushed her chin up "Who says we won't last?"

Diana's face lit up and then they kissed. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck and the moment couldn't have been any more perfect.

Standing on the sidelines, I noticed Cecelia watching them. But she didn't look mad. She smiled sadly, probably feeling guilty for everything she had put her through.

Cecelia met my gaze and we stared at each other.

Eugene leaned a little closer towards me "I might not like her very much but… she _is_ your family. We're kind of stuck with her so… I won't hold a grudge. Neither should you."

I stared at him for a moment then nodded with a smile. Eugene was right. I needed to talk with her sooner or later.

I approached her and said "I think… we should talk."

Cecelia quickly nodded, grateful I was even speaking to her. We walked farther down town together and she stayed very quiet at first. But I was waiting for her to break the silence. "You must think I'm a horrible mother… a horrible person." She finally said.

"I don't think that."

"I should have never… I was wrong to..." She sighed "I am truly sorry, Rapunzel."

I smiled a little "I know."

We stopped walking and sat on a bench.

"When your mother was your age, she was arranged to marry a prince."

"My father."

Cecelia nodded "Yes. My sister is the oldest so she was to be Queen. I thought that seemed hardly fair. I suppose I was always a bit… jealous. And so later on, my parents arranged a marriage for me… but he wasn't as good a man as they thought. My husband owed many people money and he hid that from me for _many_ years…" She trailed off

"Did you love him?" I watched her face fall, as if her heart had just been ripped out of her chest. It made me regret asking.

"I did." She answered "And when he left, I felt so… angry. He left everything we had behind." She paused, lost in thought for a moment "I'm happy for your mother, really I am… It's just, I wanted to live happily ever after like her." That's why she wanted Diana to marry her prince. It's exactly what she never had.

"My marriage didn't last and I didn't want to stand by and watch that to happen to you…"

Happen to me? Not a chance. Eugene would never. "Eugene is a _good_ person. You have to believe that. He's not going anywhere and no prince could ever replace him." I said.

"I suppose… he'll make a fine prince escort… with a few lessons, of course." Cecelia said, forcing a smile.

I grinned then my face turned serious "Diana can't get married. She doesn't want to. You can't let her go through with it."

"I know… I know. I saw her playing today." She smiled "She hasn't played like that in years! You bring out the best in her, Rapunzel. She really opens up around you. And I saw her with that young man… she really does love him, doesn't she?"

"You have no idea." I mumbled

Cecelia suddenly hugged me. "Thank you. For not giving up on any of us. You'll make a wonderful Queen some day."

I smiled and hugged her back.

**A/N: Here is chapter 16! I think it's pretty decent. The next chapter is really cute though! I have it all planned out in my head. So keep a look out for ch17! Ignore grammar, I'll probably edit later. Reviews would be super! **


	17. Chapter 17

"Read it and weep!" Diana grinned, shoving a letter in my face.

"What is this?" I asked, taking it from her.

"Just read!"

My eyes widened as I read: …_I have made the decision not to marry you. I'm done fooling myself and I realize what you and I share is not love. I am truly sorry if I have wasted your time and I only hope you can forgive me some day…_

My jaw dropped and Diana smiled with hope "How does it sound? I didn't want to sound too harsh."

"Wait- does this mean-?"

She cut me off "My engagement is officially canceled! It was so random, actually. My mother started talking about how the engagement was a bad idea and that we should just forget the whole thing."

"_Really_?" Wow. I guess my talk with Cecelia paid off after all.

"I know! I couldn't believe it either! I can't wait to tell Ben!"

I grinned "Oh, Diana, I'm so happy for you."

"This was your plan the entire time, wasn't it?"

"Uh, I guess! Actually, it turned out even better than what I was going for."

She smiled "You know what I realized? Meeting you was probably the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I have been so blind and you somehow managed to really open my eyes. I don't think I could ever repay you…"

"Don't worry. I have an actual _girl_ best friend now. To tell secrets to, talk about boys… that's what best friends do right?"

She chuckled "Yes."

I smiled. I always kinda wanted a best friend like that. "Then consider us even."

Diana laughed then she hugged me.

"Oh! I'm waiting for the messenger! This should get to him in a week or so." She said, rolling up the letter and tying it with some string.

"Why are you sending him that anyway? I mean, shouldn't you tell him in person?"

"Well, I would, but I don't want to be rude and keep him waiting. Especially since we've decided to extend our stay."

"Oh, you're not leaving tomorrow?"

"No we um, we just wanted to spend more time with you and your parents."

I guess that made sense. Our first week together didn't end very well. We needed some nice family quality time with no lies, no strings attached. But still, she looked like she wasn't telling me something.

Diana bit her lip then suddenly exclaimed. "There's the messenger! I better run!"

I watched from the window as Diana handed the letter to a man in a carriage. They exchanged a few words then he whipped his horses and took off down town. Diana jumped for joy when she thought no one was looking. I couldn't help but giggle.

The rest of that morning was kind of strange. I was walking down the hall when I realized two maids were whispering to each other. And when I turned around, they suddenly stopped. That happened _twice_, actually. The maids in the castle knew everything. They were always over hearing things. Usually, they would let me in on any exciting news. But this time was different. They obviously knew _something_. But why wouldn't they tell me? I was starting to think it was something bad.

Pascal pretended not to notice any of this. He sat on my shoulder acting all innocent. But I could see right through him. He knew whatever it was they knew and even _he_ wouldn't tell me.

I went to meet with my parents to get to the bottom of this. They were sitting on their thrones, surrounded by several other important people.

The moment my mother saw me, she got up and hugged me. "Oh, Rapunzel! My darling!"

It was a typical morning and she was acting oddly over excited to see me. I smiled, a little confused. "What's going on?"

Mother studied my dumbfounded expression and her face fell a little. "Oh… where is Eugene?"

"He said he needed to get something in town. Everyone's acting funny around me for some reason. Did something happen?"

"Hmm… that's odd. Don't worry, darling. I'm sure it's nothing." She said, not looking me in the eyes. I followed her back over to her throne.

"I'm getting the feeling that everyone knows something that I don't… Are you sure nothing's happened?"

My father grumbled something that made mother give him a dirty look. It almost sounded like he said 'not yet'.

"I can assure you everything is okay, Rapunzel."

They weren't telling me something. I could tell. But they didn't seem very concerned. Maybe I was just being paranoid.

"Okay… Then I guess I'll be going…" I turned to the men who were listening and gave them a quick curtsy. You know, best I practice princess courtesy and all. "Um, sorry about that. Carry on!"

* * *

I was reading on the balcony by myself. It was a book about a mermaid who falls in love with a sailor. Desperate to be with him, she gives up her voice for legs. She was willing to give anything in order to be with her one true love.

Someone blocked my sun and I looked up to see Eugene. I grinned and instantly stood up, excited to tell him all about my book. I started babbling on and on about it, but then I realized his mind was someplace else.

"Hey, are you listening?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. My face fell a little. "Are you okay?"

He didn't respond or move. I wove a hand in front of his face. "_Eugene?_"

He blinked twice. "I'm, uh, I'm fine! Rapunzel, remember our plans? About the trip, I mean?"

I grinned and nodded "When should I start packing?"

"Soon, I promise." He assured me "But uh, I think there's something we need to do first."

I gave him a confused look "Okay, what?"

He cleared his throat and got down on one knee. My face lit up with joy. My heart started pounding so fast I felt it might burst out of my chest. In the corner of my eye, I noticed Diana and her sisters, watching by the doors.

"Rapunzel, you mean the world to me." He began, searching his vest. "There's no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with." He went on, searching his pockets now. Something very important seemed to be missing.

"Did you forget a ring?" I whispered, a little amused.

"_No_. Of course not." He replied, trying not to panic.

Diana suddenly appeared beside us with a little black box in her hand. She chuckled. "You left this on the table, genius."

Eugene laughed nervously "_I knew that_."

Diana continued to watch with a big smile on her face. She was standing a little too close to us which made Eugene a bit uncomfortable. He gave her an annoyed kind of look "Do you mind?"

"Oh! Right, sorry!" She said, backing away. "I'll just be over there if you need me."

Once Diana returned to her original spot, Eugene cleared his throat once more. "Anyway… Will you, Rapunzel, marry me?"

He opened the black box which revealed a sparkly ring. "Yes!" I squealed "Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!"

I couldn't believe he was so nervous over that. I obviously wasn't going to say no!

Eugene smiled a smile that made my heart soar. He carefully slid the ring onto my finger then stood up. I admired it for a moment then jumped into him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He kissed me softly, gently, and everything around us just seemed to disappear.

That is, until Diana ran into us with a big hug.

"Were you really surprised? Because somehow _everyone_ in the kingdom found out." Eugene said, glaring at Diana.

She shrugged with a grin "I only told a _few_ people"

I smiled "I was completely shocked, Eugene. Best proposal ever." And I kissed his cheek.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! My exams are almost over and I'll start focusing more on finishing up this story! Like 2 or 3 more chapter lined up. Maybe more, depending on the feedback. I thought it was a pretty cute proposal! Liked it, hated it? Let me know and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Well, I was honestly thinking about ending this story with the previous chapter but I decided to get into the wedding and stuff. You can expect a few more chapters on the way. I was pretty please with how this turned out. And I'm liking the Max and Dakota pairing. Bit more of them in the next chapter. Please review and let me know if it's good!**

Cecelia surprised me by really getting into the wedding. I think she even wanted to _plan _it for me. But since the last thing she planned for me was a total disaster, I nicely told her I wanted Diana to do it.

I could tell Cecelia was disappointed, so I told her she could handle my wedding dress. She happily accepted my offer and went out to find the best seamstress possible.

Diana was more than happy to plan my wedding. I realized it was a lot to ask but she seemed completely up for it. Besides, everyone was willing to help out. She wouldn't be working alone. But Diana was head planner and she got very professional, with a clip board and everything.

The entire kingdom was excited for the wedding. Inside the castle, people were running around preparing like crazy people.

So in the meantime, I decided to get started on Dakota's training. I did say I would train her after the ball. So I changed into the riding clothes that I'd been dying to wear. I looked in the mirror and admired my reflection, placing my hands on my hips. I thought I looked… kind of cute! And Eugene thought so too.

He flashed a goofy grin when he saw me. "What are you wearing?"

"I'm training today! Do you like it?"

He smirked and moved closer "You look… _sexy_."

"Do I really?" I whispered with a smile. I didn't think it was possible for someone like me to look _sexy_. It's usually just beautiful, which is what a princess should be.

He pulled me in for a kiss.

"_Eugene_."

He ignored me and kissed me again. I'm glad he ignored me. Sometimes I wish_ I_ could ignore me… if that makes any sense.

I giggled and broke away. "Really, we can kiss later."

"You know, you said the same thing yesterday and when 'later' came you were too tired." He complained.

I rolled my eyes "We're getting married, Eugene. There will be plenty of time to kiss… and to do, um, that other thing."

He blushed and it was adorable. But I wasn't stupid. I knew there was something more than kissing, something better. I knew all about it, actually. And I was looking forward to it. But it was only right to do after you got married and Eugene was determined to wait, no matter how much it killed him. I respected him a lot for that decision. It proved to me that he was taking our relationship seriously and that he loved me enough to wait.

I finally blushed and took his hands, moving closer towards his face "Want to come watch me train Dakota?"

He quirked an eyebrow "That black mare, right? That horse is more stubborn than you."

I smirked "I resent that."

Eugene grinned "Alright, this I gotta see."

Training Dakota was a lot harder than I thought it would be. Ben and Eugene sat on the fence and watched while I worked with the most stubborn horse in the world. Dakota hardly cooperated, even for me. She didn't like wearing the harness and getting it on her was a pain. She couldn't follow the simplest of commands. Or more likely she just didn't want to.

I tried getting her to jump the fences designed especially for the horses. Probably not the best idea considering I was the one riding her. I thought with a running start she'd just jump over naturally. But when she got too close, her front legs went into the air and she freaked out. The same thing happened the second time. The third time I lost my grip of the reins and fell off. I didn't get hurt, luckily. The last thing I needed was a broken arm before the wedding.

I decided to call it a day and struggled to get Dakota back to the stables.

In the corner of my eye I saw Diana, standing beside Ben and Eugene. "Looks like it's going well." I heard her say in a sarcastic tone.

She called my name and waved her clip board at me, which meant it had something to do with the wedding.

"Just… _stay_." I told Dakota. I was already frustrated with her.

"Rapunzel, did you forget? We have your dress fitting!"

"Oh, right! Um, just a second."

I quickly grabbed a rope and tied it around Dakota's neck. Then I called over Max and tied the other end around his neck.

I patted Dakota's nose. "Obviously, I can't get through to you. But maybe _he_ can straighten you out. Spend the day together. Hopefully Max will rub off on you."

Max looked at me in horror when he realized who he was tied up to.

I smirked "You can thank me later. You two have fun!"

I backed away slowly until I was standing next to the others. I faked a smile and said through my teeth. "No matter how much he begs, don't let him loose."

Ben nodded then Eugene laughed "Max won't last 5 minutes with her."

"He can handle it."

"Let's _go_, Rapunzel." Diana called, tapping her foot.

I turned to follow her but Eugene caught my wrist and pulled me back, wanting a kiss. I gave him a peck on the lips then smiled at my future husband. In the corner of my eye, I could see Diana and Ben smiling at each other, both their faces flushed.

"You can follow our example if you'd like." I suggested. Diana smiled and rolled her eyes. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me along.

We went to meet with the woman who designed my wedding dress and I was sure Cecelia hired only the best seamstress possible.

Turns out, the seamstress Cecelia hired wasn't even from Corona. She was from a foreign kingdom and her design for my dress was a little different than what we were expecting. The top part was extremely exaggerated. It had ruffles along the neckline with puffed out sleeves. The skirt had layers of ugly ruffles and it dragged on the floor. It was all just too much.

When I walked out to show everyone, their jaws dropped.

I forced a smile. "It's, um… very… _creative_." The seamstress made a proud face.

"Rapunzel, can I see you in the back room?" Diana said, her eyes still wide with horror.

I nodded and followed her, shutting the door behind us.

"It's awful!" Diana yelled "Who on _earth _did my mother hire?"

"It's not so bad…"

"Rapunzel, look at it!"

Diana was right. It was awful. I looked ridiculous. But in a way, this was funny. I couldn't help but laugh at how silly I looked. Even Diana started to chuckle.

Cecelia walked in, followed by my mother. "Rapunzel, I am so sorry. I had no idea the dress looked like that until _now_. Oh dear, it's quite hideous, isn't it?"

"Is there a plan B?" I asked, hopefully.

My mother smiled "There _is_ one other dress that you just might be interested in."

* * *

Tying Dakota to Max was the best thing I could have done. Dakota's training improved dramatically over the next few days. And guess what else? Max and Dakota were really starting to like each other. There was obvious chemistry between the two. Like the fact that I caught them alone in the fields one night. They looked so cute together.

I was working with Dakota one afternoon while Ben and Eugene sat on the fence and watched. I wanted to show them how well she's improved. Dakota listened to all my commands and managed to jump over all the fences without fail. Once we finished, I started to brush her while I talked with Eugene and Ben.

Diana suddenly interrupted with her hair was up in a messy bun. "Rapunzel, I think you should start focusing more on the wedding. Training Dakota is distracting you. Your wedding is in two days!" She looked at Eugene then back at me "Aren't you two the least bit concerned?"

"No, that's your job." Eugene smirked

Diana frowned "Do you think this is a joke? There's still so much to be done!"

"Listen, _sunshine_, you need to relax. Why don't we all go out again? Have a few drinks? _Remember last time_?"

Diana froze, remembering her last visit to the Snuggly Duckling… when she got drunk and fell off a table.

Eugene smirked and nudged Ben "She knows what I'm talking about."

Diana narrowed her eyes. She pushed Eugene off the fence and he hit the ground with a hard thud. He deserved that. Eugene gave her a dirty look and picked himself up.

I giggled "He's right, Diana. You need a break. How about you take the rest of the day off." I grabbed the clipboard out of her hands. She tried to reach for it but I pulled it behind my back. "I know! Let's all go to the beach!"

Diana told me she loved the beach so I thought it would help her relax. Her face softened and she smiled "The beach? Really?"

I nodded and locked my arms around Eugene's chest, resting the side of my head on his vest, just to comfort him after his fall. "It'll be fun."

Diana looked at Ben. "Won't you come too?"

He grinned "Sure, why not?"

Her face lit up "I'll go pack a beach bag!"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/U: FINALLY~ here you go, chapter 19! Eh, it's not my best but it's all I got. There's one more chapter left after this one. It's the WEDDING chapter! You'll find out what Rapunzel's idea for the wedding was. It's really cute, if I do say so myself. Also, it will be about Diana going home and having to say goodbye. I hope to get chapter 20 up by next week so stay tuned! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

Going to the beach with Diana and Ben was really nice. It was like our second double date. And this time, no one got wasted.

As soon as we got there, I headed straight for the water. It felt really refreshing as it rushed over my toes. I looked out into the ocean and stared for a moment. It was all just so beautiful and it made me realize what I had been missing out on all those years. And I was grateful to finally be someplace so wonderful.

Someone pulled their arms around me and I looked up to see Eugene. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm just… _happy_."

He smiled and kissed my hair "Me too."

I turned around and kissed him.

Max and Dakota were chasing each other through the water. We broke away when they accidently splashed us. Eugene made a face but I giggled and ran after them. Diana and Ben came over to join us. It wasn't long until we were all chasing and splashing each other.

Eugene finally caught me by the waist and I squealed with delight. He always catches me.

I was out of breath so I started to settle down a bit. I found a stick and drew pictures in the sand. Eugene smiled as he watched over me. Diana was busy looking for seashells and Ben was happy to help, of course.

Then the four of us sat down on the sand to watch the sunset. Diana let out a content sigh and rested her head against Ben's chest. I smiled at them and continued to build my sandcastle, which was leaning against Eugene's leg. I told him not to move.

"So were they part of the plan?" He suddenly asked.

I looked up at him "Huh?"

His eyes gestured towards the water. Dakota was standing close next to Max while playfully nipping at his mane. I smiled then realized Eugene was waiting for an answer.

I shrugged "I had nothing to do with that."

Diana turned her head towards me, about to prove otherwise. "Rapunzel, you tied them together. With a _rope_. Against their will."

"Hey, Dakota improved, didn't she? It was just part of her training."

"Yeah, but I'm sure that's not only what you were hoping for." Eugene smirked. OK. Maybe he was right.

I was quiet for a moment, while staring at Max and Dakota by the shore. I finally leaned back on my hands and smiled to myself. "I didn't _make_ them fall in love. That happened all on their own. I just gave them a little push." I smirked at Diana and Ben "Sound familiar?"

Diana smiled and rolled her eyes. "Next thing you know she'll be trying to find my _mother _a boyfriend." She stopped herself and her face turned serious "Don't even think about it."

While walking back to the trail home, Diana wanted to talk about the wedding.

"I was thinking we should have your wedding on the beach. At sunset! Wasn't it beautiful? Just think how a wedding would look under it!"

I thought about it for a second. That did sound nice. But I shook my head. "I don't think I want that."

"What? Why?"

"Because that's _your _dream wedding, not mine. I couldn't take that from you."

Diana blinked twice, surprised that _I_ realized that before she did. "Oh… you're right. Then we'll have a classic church wedding as planned… right?"

"Right." But then I thought of something. Who said it had to be a _classic_ church wedding? "Actually, I have an even better idea."

The night before the wedding, after a week of preparing throughout the entire kingdom, I couldn't sleep one bit. I was just too excited. And neither could Eugene. Although, I think he was more nervous.

We were sitting on the balcony and I was in his arms, trying to fall asleep. But it was no use. My mind refused to shut down. I just couldn't stop thinking about the wedding. That's when another thought came across my mind.

"Hey Eugene?" I asked, slightly tilting my head to look up at him.

"Yeah?" He was still wide awake.

"Are we still going on our trip?"

"Absolutely. As soon as we get this wedding over with."

I frowned and stayed quiet for a minute. "Can I ask you another question? Why did you propose to me?"

He paused for a second, trying to figure out whether that was a trick question or not. It wasn't. "Because I love you." He finally said, confident with his answer.

It was a satisfying answer. But I wanted to dig deeper. "When I first talked to you about getting married, you said you wanted to wait. So why did you choose now? Because I was fine with waiting."

Eugene blinked twice "Are you trying to talk me out of our engagement the night before our wedding?"

"No… I just need to know that you want this as much as I do. No one talked you into this, right?"

"What? No! I chose now because never want to lose you to someone else. That ball was horrifying, Rapunzel. What if her plan _worked_ and you got engaged that night? What would I do without you? ...The whole thing made me realize how lucky I am to have you. Made me realize how much I want you as my wife."

I smiled with a sigh. Hearing him say that made my heart soar. I hugged him without ever wanting to let go. And I knew I wouldn't have to. He would always be there.

Someone cleared their throat and we looked up to find Ben, all by himself.

"Ready to go, Eugene?"

"Go where?"

"Your bachelor party. Diana organized the whole thing. She said she wanted it to be a surprise." He explained.

He made a face "You're kidding... well, where is it?"

Ben smirked "The Snuggly Duckling."

"Yeah, tempting but I'll pass. Rapunzel and I were just about to go to bed. We're beat."

Before I could say anything, he took my hand and tried to make a run for it. But Diana stopped him.

"Oh stop it, Eugene. You're going. Ben is too."

"Mostly to keep you from running away." He added

I squeezed his arm "Oh go on, Eugene. It'll be fun."

"Fine." He agreed, rolling his eyes.

"And don't drink too much. You can't afford a hangover for tomorrow. You'll be running on no sleep as it is."

"Yeah, yeah…" He muttered, following Ben down the balcony.

Diana suddenly linked arms with me "As for us, it's a girls night. My sisters are waiting upstairs."

It was nice to spend time with all three of my cousins. When we first met, I was afraid to even speak to them, worried I might say something stupid. But after all we'd been through, I felt I could finally open up and be myself around them. And best of all, they finally accepted it.

Kimberly painted my nails while Roxanne did my toes. It was a pretty light pink color for the wedding.

Kimberly disappeared into the wash room and came out with a greenish facial mask. She wore a headband to keep her bangs away from her face. I thought she looked kind of silly, but her sisters didn't seem amused one bit.

Kimberly sighed and walked over to us. She suddenly gently grabbed both sides of my chin. "Look at her! Flawless complexion! Not one wrinkle!"

Did she even _have _any wrinkles? She always looked so perfect to me.

"Oh Kim, you barely have any." Diana said, rolling her eyes.

"It's so unfair." Kimberly continued, shaking her head. "I'm only 26! Gosh, I'd do anything to have skin like I used to."

Hearing her say that made me realize how desperate people can be to stay young. Gothel must have been very, very desperate… What's so bad about growing old anyway? I mean, growing old is a journey. It's to live your life to the fullest. Growing old with Eugene and facing the world with him sounded a whole lot better than fighting to stay young. But I guess some people can't look past their looks… which brings us back to wrinkles.

I pushed my thoughts aside when Kimberly called my name.

"So, how's Eugene been? Honestly? Has he tried anything with you?" She asked, in a serious tone. _Honestly_, I was a little confused by her question.

"_Kimberly_." Diana muttered, as if she shouldn't be asking.

"I'm just wondering if the guy respects her enough to wait."

Ohhhh. Then I got it. "Eugene wants to wait until after we're married."

She seemed surprised. "Really? Hmm… he's actually taking things seriously, isn't he?"

Did we really just have that discussion? It's hardly any of her business. I guess she still doubted him and his business here. But Kimberly was too judgmental. Eugene was a gentleman and he would make a great husband.

"He is." I smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

"You look so beautiful, Rapunzel." Mother said as I twirled around in the most gorgeous wedding dress ever created.

It was so much better than any _custom made_ dress. It was special because my mother had worn it before me.

"She looks exactly like you on your wedding day." Cecelia said to my mother. "Despite her short hair."

Mother's hair was probably much longer than mine. And _prettier_. But I couldn't complain. My short hair reminded me of my freedom.

Mother placed the laced veil on my head. It was beautiful and trailed behind me like my golden hair once had. Mother looked at me, with tears in her eyes. I smiled sadly, hoping she wouldn't start crying. Instead, she hugged me and said softly "I love you _so_ much, darling."

"I love you too, Mother." Then_ I_ wanted to start crying. But I forced my tears away.

She left the room with her sister, leaving me with my three cousins, all dressed up and ready to go.

Kimberly handed me my bouquet of flowers "Are you sure you still want to go through with this? Because it's not too late to back out."

"_Kimberly_!" Diana scowled

"I'm just saying. I mean, he's _eight_ years older than you. So when you're twenty-two, he'll be _thirty_."

"Oh stop it, Kimmy." Roxanne laughed "Both our husbands are older than _us_."

Kimberly smirked "Only by a few years."

"Girls, please." Diana smiled "Let's get going. It's almost time!"

My idea for the wedding was all planned out and everyone knew about it but Eugene. I stood by a secret window in the church that gave me a full view of the inside. So before I made my grand entrance, I watched my friends and family go down the aisle in a more… different style than usual.

Hook Hand was playing soft, pretty music on piano while Shorty sprinkled the aisle with rose peddles. He didn't look very sober, as usual. Suddenly Hook Hand changed the tempo completely. A few more musicians joined in and within seconds, fun, up-beat music was spilling out of the church. The look on Eugene's face was priceless.

Kimberly and Roxanne's husbands were standing by the main doors. They had arrived just a day before the wedding. They suddenly threw their papers into the air and strutted down the aisle doing goofy dance moves. People were laughing but that's what I wanted. It was _supposed_ to be silly. Supposed to be _fun_.

Kimberly and Roxanne came next and I think they shocked everyone. I thought they were going to be sticks in the mud but they really seemed to be enjoying the moment. They were dancing and laughing and acting so... like _me_. It was a side of them I have never seen before. Next were Diana and Ben who gave a nice performance. He twirled her around and she struck a pose. All I could think was how cute they danced together.

Mother and Father came next. Father bowed and Mother curtsied then she took his hand. He slowly spun her around a few times, with one hand behind his back. It was an elegant, simple dance and I loved every second of it. Then I almost couldn't believe my eyes. _Cecelia and Vladimir_. He wore different clothes. A little more fancier than usual. But he still stood out from _her_ kind of people, which made them such a funny pair. I would bet anything that Diana set this up. To my surprise, they danced well together. I was thrilled! Big Nose and his girlfriend followed next. They easily danced with each other, like naturals. And he looked so _in love_. It made me smile.

I blinked, realizing that they were the last ones before me. I approached the main doors and everyone turned to look at me. I stood there for a moment, taking it all in. I admired all the pretty flowers and decorations Diana had organized. I noticed the church was full. Not a single seat left. And since we invited everyone from the Snuggly Duckling, some of them had to stand in the back. They didn't seem to mind, though.

Max and Dakota stuck their heads through an open window. Pascal sat on Max's head, wearing the cute, little bowtie I had picked out for him. Up by the altar stood my three cousins on one side, along with Big Nose's girlfriend. On the other side were their husbands, Big Nose and Ben. My parents took their seats in the front, along with Cecelia. Vladimir stood off to the side with Shorty.

Then I looked at Eugene, who smiled at me. He looked very handsome and it made my stomach flutter. He was probably just glad he didn't have to do any dancing. Hook Hand slid his hook down the keys, making me focus. My dance would be solo. But I wasn't nervous or embarrassed. It was _easy_. And once I reached the altar, everyone burst into applause. Who wouldn't after an entrance like that?

Eugene and I took hands and I smirked. "Pretty good, huh?"

He chuckled "Not bad."

"Oh well, your dance comes later." I whispered

"I don't dance." He muttered, shaking his head

"Not even for me?"

Before he could respond, the priest cut him off. He winked at me, happy he got away without an answer. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Diana. She gave me the thumbs up.

As we exchanged vows, I couldn't stop smiling. I think I startled the priest when I exclaimed 'I do!'

"…you may now kiss the bride." _Finally!_

But Eugene was too slow, so I kissed him before he could even blink. I think I caught him off guard but he recovered quickly. Everyone cheered and I grinned, squeezing Eugene's hand. It really was the most wonderful wedding. The start of a dream come true. _Our_ dream come true. And it ended all too quickly.

"Do you have to go?" I asked, handing Diana her suitcase.

She hesitated then answered "I'll be back. You're making this seem like I'm leaving forever. Besides, someone's got to return all those wedding presents."

I sighed, watching Kimberly and Roxanne tug their suitcases towards the carriage. Eugene was talking with their husbands. A pair of goofballs those two. I liked them. They weren't what I expected.

"George! Henry! Help us with these!" Kimberly demanded

Eugene laughed, making her frown. She approached him coolly, nodding once to show her acknowledgment "Eugene."

"_Kimmy_." He smirked.

"I'm sorry I got you arrested. Though, I'm sure it's happened before."

He wouldn't wipe that smirk on his face. "It was nice meeting you too. Now run along before your husband gets jealous."

Kimberly gave him a dirty look. She walked away, handing her husband a suitcase, muttering "I still don't know what she sees in him"

I turned to Diana "How did Ben handle your goodbye?"

She bit her lip "Oh… fine I suppose."

I gasped "You haven't said goodbye!"

She groaned "Rapunzel! Stop saying that! I'll be back, okay? I'm not leaving forever!"

"Maybe you should tell _him_ that."

Diana fell silent as her two sisters approached us. They each gave me a hug goodbye then headed for the carriage. Their husbands followed after them.

I glanced at Cecelia. She was still busy talking with my parents. Eugene appeared by my side. I held his arm as we watched Diana load the last bag.

She turned to us, taking a few steps closer. She looked at Eugene. "So long, Eugene…" She smiled "You'll make a great King someday."

He hugged her, which is rare for him. He's not really the hugging type. But this was Diana and those words meant a lot to him.

Then she looked at me and I had to force back tears. "Thank you… for helping me find my way."

Diana and I were alike in a certain way. We were both lost once. We both never really knew what we were missing out on. All we needed was someone to help us find ourselves.

She paused, looking thoughtful. "You're an amazing person, Rapunzel. You see things, little details other people don't normally see. You saw I was miserable, even when_ I_ couldn't. I know now what I want and who I want to be with... all thanks of you."

We went to hug each other at the exact same moment. I shut my eyes tight. "So long, cousin."

When I opened my eyes, my vision was a blur. Someone was standing in front of me. I blinked a few times and he became clearer.

"Diana." I gasped.

She broke away and turned around, her eyebrows pulling together. "Why are you… _panting_?"

"I was running." Ben breathed "I heard you were leaving… leaving without a goodbye."

Diana moved closer to him "Ben… I just thought it would be easier- I didn't want to- I… just hate goodbyes."

"Then let's not say goodbye because this _isn't_ goodbye." He said, taking her hand. "Because I'll see you soon. Because… I love you."

Diana smiled sadly. "I love you too." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. One hand slid behind his neck and the other she placed on his shoulder. When they broke away she whispered "See you soon."

She walked slowly towards the carriage, giving me one last look. I smiled sadly and she gave me a small wave goodbye. Then she was gone.

Ben walked over to us, hands in his pockets, looking down. Eugene nudged him "She'll be back, kid. Don't you worry."

Cecelia approached the three of us, looking at Eugene. "I just wanted to say I was wrong about you." She glanced at Ben "Both of you. I judged you and it wasn't fair."

"Hey, no hard feelings." Eugene said coolly.

Cecelia nodded once, looking at Ben now. "You seem like a fine young man, Mr. Cooper." She paused, eyeing his straw hat. "When you see my daughter again, I expect a better looking hat."

Ben smiled "Yes, ma'am."

"Goodbye, Eugene." She looked at me and smiled softly "Goodbye, Rapunzel. I'm… so happy for you."

I grinned "So long, Aunt Cecelia."

She gave me a long hug then joined the others in the carriage. As we watched it roll away, Eugene slid his arm around my waist. "So. How about that worldwide trip?"

I looked up at him, eyes wide "Really?"

He smiled "I think it would make a great honeymoon vacation. You know, away from it all. Whaddya think?"

I leaped into his arms "That sounds wonderful, Eugene!"

"Rapunzel Fitzherbert." He said randomly. I backed away, without leaving his arms, to look at his face.

"Hmm, I think it has a nice ring to it." He continued.

I smiled "I think so too."

Then our lips met and I fell in love with him all over again.

That night, Eugene took me into town for a surprise. There were musicians playing on the stage nearby. Nice, soft music. Eugene placed his hand on the small of my back, moving me closer to him. He took my other hand and smiled, dancing me around in small circles. There were people around, people watching. But Eugene didn't care. I guess that answered my question. Eugene might not dance. But he would for me.

**Author's note: YAY MY STORY IS COMPLETE! I hope you've enjoyed it for those you who who've actually read it. I feel like it wasn't as popular as I hoped. That's what I get for creating so many OC's. I would like to thank the few of you who have been reviewing from the beginning. Well, you know who you are. I would list them but I don't want to accidently leave someone out. Anyway, I got the wedding idea from a YouTube video! It's called JK Wedding Entrance Dance. Look it up! I thought it was such a cute idea! So… that's about it. I'll probably go back and edit this later so please excuse grammar and whatnot. And please give me an overall review! Good or bad! Now that I finished this story, I can start to write a new tangled fanfic! I have a few good ideas in mind. So thanks again reviewers, love you all!**


End file.
